Sudor y Lluvia
by krola
Summary: El instituo los había convertido en desconocidos. Cada vez que la veía a lo lejos en el pasillo o en el recreo, su ausencia, la lejanía en la que Helga se mantenía resultaba perturbadora. THREE-SHORTS.
1. Lluvia sobre un coche

No es mi primer fic pero sí el primero de HEY ARNOLD. A mis 22 años, viendo Hey Arnold, he descubierto los increíbles personajes creados para esta serie infantil y no he podido evitar escribir una pieza para ellos (No muy infantil, todo hay que decirlo). Hormonas, adolescentes y Helga y Arnold (algo cambiados quizá por esta nueva etapa de la adolescencia). En esta historia, la aventura de la Jungla no ocurre y tampoco Hey Arnold The Movie. Por tanto, Arnold sigue sin conocer los sentimientos de Helga, aunque éstos no tendrán tanto protagonismo como en la serie original puesto que con la adolescencia, Helga decidirá intentar reprimirlos más (Sin éxito, como todos imaginamos). Espero que les guste. DISFRUTEN:

**SUDOR Y LLUVIA**

Su estómago hambriento resonaba con fuerza mientras se abría paso entre sus compañeros de instituto. Como de costumbre, sus labios se habían convertido en una mueca de desagrado. Su larga y única ceja zozobraba sobre sus grandes ojos, afeando sus facciones en una indudable expresión de enfado. Andaba con las piernas muy separadas, borrando la feminidad que su falda vaquera hubiera otorgado a cualquier otra muchacha. Con grandes zancadas, Helga intentaba huir de aquella masa de caras familiares. Escuchó la queja de una chica a la que le había tirado los libros, pero Helga la ignoró, concentrándose en el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta de la cafetería.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en cuanto vio la máquina expendedora. Helga se paró en seco, mirando con adoración aquel objeto, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria el brillo del metal y los llamativos colores de los envases de las chocolatinas y los paquetes de patatas. Su estómago volvió a rugir, despertando a Helga de su minuciosa observación. Helga se acercó a la maquina, sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la ranura con ansiedad. Mientras su barra de chocolate preferida se desprendía de la balda, Helga jugó con la punta de su lazada rosa que caía sobre su hombro. Era una manía que había adoptado desde que había sustituido el gran lazo de su infancia por una coleta alta, hilada en la misma cinta rosa pero sin añadirle el lazo.

El chocolate en sus labios calmó su hambre por unos segundos, distraída por este placebo, Helga no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a ella por la espalda.

- No deberías desayunar eso- dijo una voz suave que le resultaba muy familiar.

Helga, aún concentrada en su barra de chocolate, sólo emitió un sonido débil como si no hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras. Dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado manteniendo su rostro impasible.

- Hoy tienes entrenamiento ¿verdad? Haciendo tanto ejercicio no deberías desayunar tan poco- repitió. Su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, con los hombros descolgados. No era propio que los alumnos del instituto de Hillwood se sintieran cómodos en presencia de Helga. Pero él era diferente, siempre lo había sido.

El suave tacto del chocolate derritiéndose en su lengua no era suficiente para calmar su agresivo carácter, por ello la aparente calma en la que se había encontrado de repente Helga se desmoronó de inmediato.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Football-head?

A pesar del insulto, Arnold sonrió levemente. Esto exasperó a Helga que se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería, golpeando a Arnold en el hombro al pasar junto a él.

- Tenía hambre ¿vale?- fue lo último que escucho Arnold, en un susurro, antes de que Helga desapareciera por la puerta de la cafetería. Arnold se quedó solo en la sala y meneó la cabeza negativamente antes de soltar un suspiro.

El instituto los había convertido en desconocidos. A veces sentía que cada uno de sus compañeros y él mismo se habían dejado absorber por la masa de nuevos alumnos, las hormonas y la nueva dinámica que imponía los años de la adolescencia. Helga había entrado en esta etapa de la vida con un nuevo peinado y una nueva actitud. Aunque seguía siendo agresiva, amenazante, exagerada, poética y seguía murmurando maldiciones muy particulares, había dejado de jugar con bolas de papel y de rociar a sus compañeros con el agua de la fuente. Los juegos infantiles se habían terminado y con ellos, su relación amistosa había quedado reducida a saludos y conversaciones breves y corteses. Ambos coincidían en pocas clases y cuando lo hacían, tampoco les quedaba mucho que contar. Cada vez que la veía a lo lejos en el pasillo o en el recreo, rodeada de otras caras conocidas pero mucho menos familiares, sentía que de alguna forma aquella no era la Helga G Pataki que siempre había conocido. Su ausencia, la lejanía en la que se mantenía resultaba perturbadora.

Esta era su nueva rutinaria, su nuevo día a día en el que sólo se encontraba la mitad de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Afortunadamente, uno de ellos era Gerald, que se había apuntado a la mayoría de las clases de Arnold. Su mejor amigo era de las pocas cosas que había continuado presente en su vida, de forma inquebrantable. Incluso aquel saludo que habían inventado cuando sólo eran dos críos permaneció inalterable. Debido al carácter amigable de Arnold, no había tenido ningún problema al adaptarse a los nuevos compañeros. No podía considerarse uno de los chicos más populares del instituto pero sí se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. De hecho, entre esos compañeros había conocido a Cindy Barret, su primera novia formal (puesto que aquella extraña relación que había tenido con Lila no se podía considerar como tal).

XXX

_Un, dos, tres….vamos, Helga_

Helga intentaba acompasar su respiración con el movimiento de sus piernas, llevaba media hora corriendo y su pelo rubio ya se había adherido a su piel por el sudor. Le comenzaban a doler los gemelos y sentía que en los pulmones no tenía suficiente aire. Era de las pocas que seguían en pie, corriendo, en aquella prueba de resistencia. Tenía los auriculares colocados en sus oídos y conectados con un pequeño reproductor de audio mp3, por el cual escuchaba música clásica. Su música actual preferida era el rock pero para correr necesitaba voces más calmadas que le hicieran olvidar el dolor de sus articulaciones. Dando vueltas por el campo, pudo reconocer a Harold, corriendo también puesto que su redondo cuerpo infantil se había transformado en músculo y fibra al pasar a la adolescencia. Además de ellos dos, la única otra persona que seguía corriendo era Mathew Black, un joven problemático que solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en las aulas de castigo.

_Un poco más, Helga_

Helga se dio ánimos mentalmente y obligó a sus piernas a continuar moviéndose, con un ritmo pausado. Ella misma no era la única que se daba ánimos, podía oír a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd dando gritos de ánimo tanto a Harold y a ella como si se tratara de una competición, marginando al impopular de Mathew Black. Rhonda cambiaba de opinión constantemente en cuanto a si consideraba o no a Helga como a una amiga, en ocasiones la invitaba a las fiestas que solía organizar y en otras ocasiones no, como si la mala fama de Helga fuera a perjudicar realmente el resultado de sus celebraciones. Hoy, sin embargo, parecía haber decidido que eran amigas de la infancia.

El profesor de Gimnasia pitó con un silbato. Todos lo llamaban **Guisante** a sus espaldas debido al pequeño tamaño de su cabeza en comparación con sus hombros. En cuanto se oyó el sonido, los tres corredores se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, exhaustos por el cansancio.

- ¡Levántense, señoritas, eso no ha sido nada!- gritó Guisante. Helga se mantuvo tumbada, con la mejilla pegada contra el albero y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el machista comentario.

XXX

Cindy Barret era una de las chicas más brillantes de su curso. No era sorprendente, por tanto, que fuera capaz de atender a cada palabra del profesor al mismo tiempo que acariciaba distraída la mano de su novio. Arnold, sin embargo, no tenía tanto poder de concentración y el solo tacto de su mano sobre la suya lo introducía en un estado de adormecimiento incompatible con las explicaciones del profesor. El señor Collins tenía una voz baja y rutinaria que no lo ayudaba con su profesión, más de un alumno se había quedado dormido en plena clase. En estos momentos, el profesor de matemáticas daba la espalda a los alumnos mientras que escribía en la pizarra una serie de ecuaciones. Cindy, aún atenta a las anotaciones del Señor Collins, colocó su mano en el muslo de su novio y continuó con las caricias. Arnold abrió los ojos de par en par, saliendo de su estado somnoliento y miró sorprendido cómo la mano de Cindy se deslizaba hasta el interior de su muslo, casi rozando su miembro. Arnold estaba seguro de que de repente su cabeza había adoptado el color de un tomate.

El Señor Collins se dio la vuelta, preguntando alguna cuestión matemática (Arnold no estaba muy seguro qué había dicho). Arnold se mordió el labio inferior y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. No se atrevía a apartar con brusquedad la mano de su novia por temor a que este rápido gesto alertara al profesor, así que sólo rozó con sus dedos temblorosos la mano de Cindy. Fue peor, porque ella en lugar de apartar la mano pensó que Arnold la estaba animando y comenzó a mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez. La mano libre de Cindy se alzó en el aire en cuanto el profesor terminó con su pregunta. Arnold tragó saliva, incómodo, al notar cómo la mirada del Señor Collins se posaba sobre ambos, aunque al parecer ignoraba lo que ocurría bajo el pupitre del alumno. Cindy no había apartado la mirada de la pizarra durante toda la clase, aún así, continuaba con sus movimientos sugerentes, clavando sus dedos con suavidad en la piel de su novio. Sus labios se abrieron levemente para decir la respuesta y sonrió en cuanto el profesor la felicitó por acertar la ecuación. El Señor Collins se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra los números que Cindy le había indicado. Arnold aprovechó que el profesor les daba nuevamente la espalda para apartar la mano de Cindy, le miró aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ahora no- dijo ruborizado. Parecía una súplica más que una orden.

Cindy reprimió una pequeña risa y le sonrió melosa- Te veía muy dormido, cariño.

Arnold apartó la mirada y resopló, intentando calmarse para volver a su color de piel natural. Puso las manos sobre el pupitre y dedicó toda su atención a las palabras del profesor, aún un poco turbado. Miró a través de la ventana, en el cielo comenzaban a acumularse nubes grises. Arnold miró desalentado el mal tiempo, esperaba que aquellas nubes no descargan agua puesto que la siguiente clase era Gimnasia, su preferida.

XXX

El cielo fue generoso y se mantuvo nublado pero sin lluvias. Arnold caminó junto a su mejor amigo, ya vestido con la ropa deportiva. En el fondo, ocupando el campo de fútbol, podía ver a otros alumnos recogiendo. La única figura reconocible era la del profesor de Gimnasia, mucho más ancho y alto que el resto de los estudiantes. Sólo cuando Arnold y Gerald estaban a pocos metros del campo de fútbol pudieron reconocer a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros. A Rhonda, que ayudaba a levantarse a un cansado Harold (que por alguna razón que los chicos desconocían, había estado tumbado bocarriba en el suelo); A Phoebe, que sonrió tímidamente a Gerald cuando éste pasó por su lado y a Sheena que estaba rezagada, hablando con el profesor. La mirada de Gerald se quedó durante algunos segundos más fijada en la menuda figura de Phoebe, que apoyada en un banco esperaba que su mejor amiga llegará hasta dónde ella se encontraba. Al seguir la mirada de Phoebe, Arnold vio a Helga, hablando muy pegada a uno de los chicos más problemáticos del instituto, Mathew Black. Instintivamente, Arnold frunció las cejas.

Helga se despegó el húmedo flequillo de la frente. Aún le dolían los músculos y estaba segura de que en pocas horas tendría unas insoportables agujetas. Sin que ella se percatara de su compañía, Black dejó caer su pesado brazo sobre los cansados hombros de la joven, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

- Enhorabuena, Pataki. Ha sido una buena carrera.

- No era una competición- le recordó la chica, liberándose del brazo de Mathew.

- Gracias a Dios que no. He tenido unas preciosas vistas de tus piernas al correr detrás tuya- respondió el chico con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Helga meneó la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Desgraciadamente, Mathew Black era el único chico del instituto que se fijaba en sus piernas. Entre ellos dos había una relación especial surgida del entendimiento propio. Eran los únicos que tenían una familia horrible que apenas se preocupaba de ellos y esta desgracia común además de la poca popularidad que tenían en su centro de estudio, los había convertido en algo parecido a amigos. Además Black nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerle alguna propuesta indecente.

- ¿Qué has desayunado hoy?

- Una barra de chocolate ¿tú?

- Dos cigarrillos- respondió sin emociones Black- Se los robé a mi padre así que seguramente me ganaré unas cuantas zurras cuando llegue a casa. Todo sea por el vicio- añadió solemne, sacando otro cigarrillo.

Helga intentó no mostrar signos de compasión. Ella misma odiaba que se apiadaran de ella aquellos que se enteraban de su situación familiar, por ello se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a proponer:

- ¿Nos morimos de hambre juntos en la cafetería hoy a la hora del almuerzo?

- Suena como un buen plan- respondió Black antes de encenderse el cigarro.

En ese mismo instante, Helga se cruzó con Arnold y evitó mirarlo. En cambio, el joven con cabeza de balón mantuvo su mirada curiosa sobre su antigua compañera. Arnold miró cómo Helga pasaba a su lado, caminando más despacio que de costumbre. Su piel brillaba perlada a causa del sudor y su cabello rubio estaba pegado a la piel. Una gota de sudor descendía desde su cuello, atravesando su escote. Arnold volvió a sonrojarse al encontrar la imagen de Helga algo erótica. ¡Dios, era Helga! ¿Qué le pasaba a sus hormonas?

- Parece ser que hoy vamos a tener prueba de resistencia- dijo Gerald, a su lado, despertándolo de sus impropios pensamientos. Arnold asintió, compartiendo con su amigo su decepción. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Helga y Black, aún caminando juntos, llegaban hasta donde se encontraba Phoebe. No volvió a verlos hasta horas después, en la cafetería.

XXX

Gran parte de las mesas de la cafetería estaban ya ocupadas por los alumnos. Helga, resopló, sujetando su bandeja casi vacía con fuerza. Después de ducharse en los vestuarios, había vuelto a colocarse su falda vaquera y su sudadera rosa. Su pelo limpio volvía a estar perfectamente recogido en una estrecha coleta. Helga no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando vio a Arnold, sentado junto a su novia, asquerosamente acaramelados, sus manos entrelazadas y sus narices demasiado cerca para el gusto de Helga.

- ¡Crimeny, Helga, lo has olvidado ya!- se recordó a sí misma, obligándose a apartar la mirada de los tórtolos para seguir buscando entre las mesas. Cerca de la mesa de Arnold pudo reconocer a Phoebe, que la llamaba balanceando su brazo derecho en el aire. Junto a ella, ya se encontraba Black, con las piernas en alto sobre la mesa.

Estaba tan pendiente de su destino, la mesa desde la que Phoebe le hacía aún señas, que no vio cómo Rhonda se cruzaba en su camino, chocando con Helga y tirándole el pudín sobre la sudadera. Helga miró su sudadera manchada, sus ojos brillaron con furia.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, princesa!- al decir estas palabras alzó su puño, pero Rhonda sólo miró a Helga con cierta desconfianza. Helga odiaba cómo sus antiguos compañeros habían decidido que sus amenazas no eran lo suficiente temibles. Solían mantenerse a una distancia segura, evitaban contradecirla o enfurecerla pero cuando ella levantaba el puño ya no huían de ella despavoridos. Quizás la conocían un poco y Helga odiaba eso. Aún así, el grito de Helga llamó la atención de todos aquellos que estaban en la cafetería. La mayoría de ellos dejaron sus conversaciones de lado para ver la discusión, esperanzados por alguna pelea que los entretuvieras.

- Intenté hablar contigo después de la clase de Gimnasia- respondió Rhonda con naturalidad- Pero te fuiste pronto- Rhonda le tendió una invitación y un billete- Siento lo de la comida, cómprate algo.

Helga parpadeó sorprendido y aún algo furiosa. Miró la invitación y el dinero que Rhonda le había dado.

- No quiero tu dinero- rugió tendiéndole el billete pero Rhonda no lo aceptó- ¿y por qué me invitas a tu fiesta? ¿Ahora somos amigas?

Rhonda sonrió- Insisto- empujo el puño en el que Helga sostenía el dinero hacía ella- Y no sé de que estás hablando, Helga. Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeñas ¿Por qué no iba a invitarte a mi fiesta?- Echo un breve vistazo hacia Mathew Black- Siento que hace mucho que no hablamos y que podríamos ponernos al día.

Helga miró con desconfianza el dinero de su mano. Finalmente se lo guardó en el bolsillo- No voy a darte las gracias- murmuró.

Rhonda volvió a sonreír. Sus sonrisas siempre parecían forzadas, minuciosamente estudiadas. Ambas chicas siguieron su camino y algunos estudiantes que las habían estado observando, bufaron decepcionados por la falta de acción. Helga gruñó por lo bajo mientras volvía a la cola de la cafetería para comprarse comida. Parecía que al final no pasaría hambre. El dinero que le había dado Rhonda era suficiente para alimentarse durante tres días enteros. Esa era la extraña relación en la que se habían introducido Rhonda y Helga. Eran más enemigas que amigas pero, en ocasiones, cuando estaban seguras de que nadie las iba acusar de tener buenas intencionas la una con la otra, realizaban algún acto amistoso. Helga estaba segura de que Rhonda la había oído mencionar a alguien que aquel día tendría pocos alimentos sobre su bandeja. Aún así, la razón por la que Rhonda la había invitado a la fiesta aún era un misterio para ella. Sí, Rhonda no era siempre tan repelente, por tratándose de Helga sus invitaciones siempre tenían intenciones ocultas.

Su puño alzado en el aire de forma amenazante le pareció a Arnold como una regresión a aquellos inolvidables años en el P.S 118. Aunque el carácter de Helga no había cambiado puesto que seguía haciendo monólogos elocuentes y blandiendo una agresividad difícil de reprimir, las bromas como las bolas de papel habían llegado a su fin. Aquella imagen, Helga contra Rhonda, le resultó como un recuerdo casi melancólico.

- A esa le encanta llamar la atención- bramó Cindy, mirando a Helga que se colocaba en la cola de la cafetería.

Arnold entrecerró los ojos, tentado de defenderla pero sólo atrevió a decir- Su nombre es Helga.

- Helga G Pataki, exactamente- dijo Gerald que acababa de llegar con su bandeja- Nuestra matona particular. Nos atormentó durante primaria, especialmente a Arnold- Gerald sonrió, preparado para contar una de sus entretenidas historias, esta vez, protagonizadas por Helga. Había pensado en contar sobre el día de los inocentes, en el que Helga fingió que Arnold le había dejado ciega o contar sobre aquella vez en la que Helga se había disfrazado de la novia fantasma para atemorizar a sus compañeros. Pero su sonrisa radiante se disolvió en cuanto vio junto a quién estaba sentada Phoebe.

Arnold, que aún estaba pendiente de su comida no se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo en su amigo. Pero Cindy pudo notar cómo la mirada de Gerald se volvía fría al encontrarse con Mathew Black.

- ¿Qué hace sentado en esa mesa?- preguntó Gerald, su amargura presente en sus rostro. Arnold lo miró confuso, incorporándose de momento a la conversación.

Phoebe y Gerald habían sido novios durante el primer año de instituto, pero Phoebe había abandonado a Gerald consumida por unos rumores sobre su supuesta y continua infidelidad. Aunque estos rumores no habían sido ciertos, la pareja había decidido darse un tiempo para replantearse las cosas. Ese tiempo aún perduraba y la relación entre Phoebe y Gerald vacilaba cada día. A veces eran sólo amigos, otras veces más que eso. Ninguno se atrevía a dar un nuevo paso en su relación y volver a referirse el uno al otro como novio y novia. Sin embargo, todos los alumnos del instituto sabían perfectamente que ni Phoebe ni Gerald estaban libres. La visión de Mathew Black, que era conocido por ser el chico más problemático del lugar, tan cerca de Phoebe incomodó a Gerarld.

- No te preocupes, Gerald, Phoebe está segura. Black no se ha sentado en esa mesa por ella- dijo Cindy, mirando con malicia a Helga que volvía a la mesa donde estaban Phoebe y Mathew.

Gerald relajó su fría mirada pero frunció las cejas- No sabía que Helga y Mathew Black eran amigos.

- Sólo están en la misma clase- dijo Arnold.

- Son más que amigos- dijo Cindy- Los rumores dicen que Helga le hace ciertos favores a Black.

Arnold frunció las cejas, sin comprender- ¿Qué clase de favores?

- Favores sexuales, Arnold. Me han dicho que la pillaron de rodillas delante de Black en el servicio de chicas…no tengo que deciros qué estaba haciendo ¿verdad?- dijo Cindy mirando a Arnold.

- Helga no hace ese tipo de cosas- dijo Arnold.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?- preguntó Cindy, a la defensiva.

- Porque la conozco

- Oh, Arnold eres tan ingenuo. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con ella? ¿Dos años? La conociste cuándo era sólo una niña…y según vosotros era una malhablada ¿te sorprende que ahora sea algo ligera? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Helga G Pataki hace tiempo que dejó de ser pura y casta.

Arnold miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo pero Gerald hacía tiempo que había dejado de atender a la conversación para mirar a Phoebe, que conversaba animadamente con su mejor amiga y con Mathew Black. Arnold siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al ver cómo Black se sentaba tan cerca de Helga. Se sentía como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían pervertido a la pequeña Helga de nueve años que tan presente había estado en aquellos años de su vida.

- Además ¿Por qué crees que Rhonda la ha invitado a su fiesta? Quiere enterarse de todo lo posible sobre la relación de Helga y Black. Lástima que yo no vaya a poder asistir a aquella fiesta. Mis padres no pueden ser más inoportunos a la hora de elegir fechas para ir a las playas de Francia- Cindy se lamentó de su propia mala suerte.

Arnold a su lado se limitó a mirar por la ventana y a susurrar- Hoy va a llover.

XXX

Y llovió. De hecho la carretera se había convertido en un pequeño riachuelo. Arnold se aferró más a su paraguas y continúo andando por las frías calles del invierno de Hillwood. A pesar de que el paraguas le resguardaba del agua que caía, su calzado no era el adecuado y sus calcetines estaban empapados a causa de los charcos. No era excesivamente tarde pero como era natural en Invierno el sol se había ocultado pronto. La lluvia torrencial convertía la ciudad de Hillwood en un paisaje bastante deprimente en el que sólo destacaban las luces de los coches que circulaban. Los edificios de llamativos colores palidecían bajo el manto de lluvia y oscuridad. Sin embargo, Arnold con su optimismo pensaba que la lluvia tenía también su belleza propia incluso cuando le calaba los calcetines. De repente, un coche muy grande se detuvo a su lado. Arnold, por un momento pensó que su abuelo al final había podido ir a recogerlo, pero fue suficiente echar una mirada rápida al alto vehículo para saber que ese no era el viejo trasto con ruedas que le gustaba conducir a su abuelo.

Arnold acentuó la vista, la luz que desprendía el coche le impedía ver a su ocupante. Cuando Arnold se asomó al cristal del asiento copiloto, una voz familiar resonó irritada.

- Jeez, Arnold-o ¿Vas a estar parado ahí todo el día o vas a entrar en el coche?- La inesperada voz de Helga empujó a Arnold a cerrar el paraguas y entrar en el asiento copiloto.

Hasta que no entró en el coche, protegido por la calefacción interior, no descubrió que sus músculos se habían agarrotado por el frío. Helga, a su lado, no esperó ninguna clase de saludo y arrancó el coche que devoró las mojadas calles como si fuera una bestia. Tras algunos segundos de silencio en los que Arnold se acomodaba al acogedor calor, el chico se atrevió a hablar.

- Muchas gracias, Helga.

- No ha sido nada, Arnold- dijo la joven mirando hacia el frente. Luego, echó una rápida vista a su acompañante y algo sonrojada repuso- Quiero decir, no te acostumbres a que te vaya recogiendo por las calles Futball-head, yo no soy un taxista.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga- respondió Arnold, divertido por aquel conocido intercambio verbal. Arnold miró a la ventanilla- Llueve mucho- Helga no respondió. Por supuesto, había sido una comentario estúpido se dijo Arnold.

El coche dobló una esquina y los dos adolescentes se mantuvieron en silencio. Arnold no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, como si aquella chica más alta de lo que él recordaba fuera un espectro que se fuera a esfumar en cuestión de segundos. Hacía muchísimo que no estaba tan cerca de ella, hacía muchísimo que no paseaban juntos y aunque el coche era un elemento nuevo que surgía de su condición de adolescente (aquella nueva etapa de la vida que los había separado), Arnold no pudo evitar comparar este momento a aquellas tantas veces en las que Arnold le había ofrecido acompañarla a casa. Esta vez era ella la que le llevaba hasta su casa.

- Hacía mucho que no hablábamos- dijo de repente Arnold, permitiendo que la melancolía le atrapara una vez más.

Helga frunció su ceja, extrañada- Hemos hablado esta mañana.

Arnold asintió, recordando el incidente de la barra de chocolate- Antes de esta mañana, hacía muchísimo que no hablábamos.

Helga lo miró confusa, pero finalmente asintió- Supongo que sí.

La carretera frente a ellos parecía una larga cola de serpiente. Ahora que disponían de coches, habían abandonado el barrio por sí solos para explorar nuevas zonas de ocio. La ciudad nunca les había parecido tan grande y limitarse a las pequeñas diversiones que rodeaban su colegio resultaba ahora un disparate.

- Gira ahora por la derecha, es un atajo- dijo Arnold. Sorprendentemente, Helga obedeció sin comenzar ninguna disputa.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran tus abuelos?

- Bien. Igual que siempre ¿Y tus padres?

Helga no apartó la mirada de la carretera para responder, aunque Arnold al mirar su perfil pudo apreciar cómo sus ojos perdían cierto brillo al hablar de su situación familiar.

- Igual que siempre- respondió. Arnold comprendió perfectamente qué escondía esa contestación y decidió no decir nada más al respecto. Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Arnold se sentía incómodo y odiaba sentirse así, porque eso no era más que otra inequívoca seña de que Helga G Pataki se había convertido en una conocida más. De esas con las que te sentías obligado a hacer conversaciones corteses y cuyo silencio siempre resultaba desagradable. Aún así, Arnold no intentó forzar el silencio, por alguna extraña razón quería oír su voz, sus gritos, sus quejas y sus conocidas maldiciones.

Fuera del coche todo parecía oscuridad. Una absoluta nada que la luz del coche despejaba. Estaban en una zona rural que se encontraba en una de las fronteras de Hillwood, aún bastante lejos del barrio donde ambos vivían. De repente las ruedas del coche pisaron algo y el automóvil dio un pequeño salto para continuar circulando con más velocidad, deslizándose por el resbaladizo pavimento. Arnold se apoyó en el salpicadero y vio cómo Helga intentaba controlar el coche con el volante. Una de las ruedas comenzó a chirriar y Arnold imaginó que salían chispas con el contacto con el pavimento. Por fin, Helga pudo controlar el coche que se detuvo en su carril, en medio de la desierta carretera. Ambos respiraron con agitación y se soltaron del salpicadero y del volante, a los cuales se habían aferrado con fuerza. La mirada de Helga estaba perdida, aún mirando hacia el frente pero inmersa en sus propias preocupaciones.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Arnold con dulzura.

- ¡Crimeny!- gritó Helga con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Comenzó a murmurar insultos y maldiciones y a quejarse de su mala suerte. Helga se bajó del coche y la lluvia, que aún caía en cascada, la empapó por completo y silenció sus quejas. Arnold la miró sorprendido desde el interior del automóvil. Su figura delgada y mojada se movía con pasos bruscos, su ceja fruncida en su conocido rostro furioso. Helga se detuvo junto a una de las ruedas delanteras y dio una fuerte patada al coche. Fue en este momento cuando Arnold despertó de su shock y salió del vehículo con su paraguas.

- Mi padre va a matarme, mi padre me va a aniquilar, me va a enterrar viva- murmuraba Helga, aún pendiente de la rueda pinchada. Arnold la tapó con su paraguas pero Helga estaba tan pendiente de su desdicha que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el agua había dejado de caer sobre ella. Estaba completamente mojada y su camiseta celeste se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Helga continuó mirando la rueda y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío.

- Deberíamos entrar en el coche. Estás congelada y vas a coger un resfriado.

Helga se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para mirarle como si repentinamente recordara que no estaba sola. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió limitarse a asentir. Arnold puso una mano en su hombro y la guió hacia el coche. No pudo evitar pensar que hacía siglos que no la tocaba. Su mano se quedó húmeda con el mojado tacto de Helga.

-Se ha pinchado la rueda- explicó Helga, una vez dentro del coche, como si Arnold no la hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Helga estaba comenzando a tiritar y Arnold pensó que la calefacción interna del coche ya no era suficiente. Se quitó su propia sudadera y se la tendió a Helga. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces el que te morirás de frío serás tú, Arnold

- Yo no estoy empapado hasta los huesos- dijo Arnold, insistiendo.

- Me secaré en seguida, si me la pongo, te la mojaré

- Helga- dijo Arnold tajante. Era una orden.

Helga lo miró dudosa y finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento. Se puso la sudadera sobre los hombros y se frotó los brazos. Ambos habían entrado en los asientos traseros puesto que la calefacción llegaba con más fuerza en esta zona pero Arnold no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía hasta ese momento. Helga parecía en estos momentos como una niña desvalida, se abrazaba a sí misma y estaba acurrucada contra la puerta del coche, colocada lo más lejos posible de Arnold como si le tuviera miedo. Al mirarla, Arnold recordó cuándo se la había encontrado esta mañana al salir de gimnasia e instintivamente su mirada se posó en su escote. En esta ocasión no había ninguna gota que descendiera por su cuello pero tenía la piel de gallina y su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando su pecho. Era la primera vez que Arnold se daba cuenta de que Helga ya se había desarrollado como mujer. La distancia había hecho que siempre la recordara como aquella niña de nueve años, con piernas canijas, dos coletas y poco pecho.

- Aún estamos muy lejos de casa- dijo la joven. Arnold la miró a la cara y se preguntó si ella le había descubierto mirándola.

- Puedo llamar a Gerald para que nos recoja.

Helga se encogió de hombros, se acomodó en el asiento y miró hacia la ventanilla. Arnold hizo como había prometido pero mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo no podía evitar mirar a Helga. Su pelo rubio estaba pegado a su espalda, más rizado que de costumbre y su sudadera le quedaba demasiado grande aún cuando Arnold era uno de los chicos más delgados y bajitos de su instituto. Ante esta distracción, Arnold respondía con torpeza a las preguntas de su amigo pero se aseguró de repetirle al menos tres veces la dirección en la que se encontraban. Gerald le prometió que iría ahora mismo a recogerle. En cuanto colgaron, Arnold se dio cuenta de que había olvidado decirle que se encontraba con Helga G Pataki.

- ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Arnold curioso, intentando volver a las conversaciones corteses aunque la situación no era propicia para ello.

Su acompañante le miró sobre el hombro, sorprendida por la pregunta. Tardó algunas segundos en responder y Arnold llegó a pensar que se iba a quedar en silencio, que se abrazaría con más fuerza a sí misma y volvería a mirar a través del cristal, ignorando su presencia.

- De la casa de Black, vive en las afueras.

Helga se sorprendió a sí misma dando una respuesta sincera. La lluvia, de alguna forma, tenía ese extraño poder sobre ella. Ella amaba la lluvia, de repente se volvía mejor persona, más dócil, más romántica, más inspirada. Una especie de Lila incapaz de mentir.

- No sabía que erais amigos- dijo Arnold, su voz más quebrada que de costumbre. Pero Helga, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no notó el tono de su voz.

- Lo somos. Más o menos, no lo sé. Es una cuestión complicada

Arnold recordó la acusación que Cindy había hecho sobre Helga aquella misma mañana en la cafetería. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Black besando a Helga, en el cuello, en las manos, en el escote. ¿Qué habrían hecho en su casa? Arnold miró a Helga, ella también estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada parecía triste. Arnold se preguntó si lo echaba de menos, si se había enamorado de él o si sólo estaba rememorando lo que habían hecho en su casa, fuera lo que fuera.

Un largo suspiró salió de los labios de Helga que se dio la vuelta para encontrase completamente frente a él- Arnold tendrías que haber visto a su padre. Su situación familiar es tan… horrible- terminó por decir Helga, apoyando la cabeza contra el asiento.

Arnold miró con confusión a Helga. Por alguna razón había imaginado a Mathew Black viviendo solo, independizado en una acogedora casa. Aunque, evidentemente, Mathew como él sólo era un adolescente que aún no tenía posibilidades de vivir por su cuenta. Helga lo miraba en silencio y si se hubiera tratado de otra joven, Arnold juraría que se iba a poner a llorar. Pero era Helga, una de las chicas más fuertes que conocía. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza. Arnold se sintió vulnerable bajo esa mirada, como si de repente le abriera un mundo de padres despreocupados, falta de cariño y necesidades no cubiertas.

- Mi padre ganaría el premio al mejor padre en comparación con el suyo- dijo la joven y Arnold supo que ella no iba a hablar más. No rompería la confianza que le tenía Black de mantener su situación familiar en secreto. Al fin y al cabo, eso era algo con lo que ella se sentía muy familiarizada. Arnold no sabía cómo responder, siempre había tenido unos abuelos que lo querían y se preocupaban por él, se sentía incapaz de añadir nada sensible a aquella conversación.

Arnold creía oír el pálpito del corazón de Helga, no necesitaba mirar el pecho de su compañera (subiendo y bajando), para poder oírlo con fuerza. Los ojos azules de la joven aún lo miraban con fuerza como si ella esperara que Arnold dijera algo significativo. Pero él no tenía nada que decir. Arnold sintió deseos de pegar su espalda contra la puerta, alejarse todo lo posible del cuerpo húmedo de Helga, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable delante de ella, odiaba la forma en que su hormonas comenzaban a revolverse con el simple olor húmedo de la piel de Helga (y algún tipo de perfume que olía a hierba fresca). El cuerpo de la joven estaba frío, húmedo, su piel mojada y pálida y, sin embargo, él comenzaba a sentir calor. Pero no ella. Ella seguía respirando agitadamente (y su pecho iba de arriba abajo), su piel de gallina, tenía frío.

- Quítate la camiseta mojada- dijo repentinamente Arnold. Por un momento dudó que aquella frase hubiera salido de sus propios labios. Pero el rostro de Helga no mostró sorpresa alguna, seguía mirándole detenidamente sin decir nada. Arnold deseó que sus palabras hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas y que la pasividad de Helga se debiera a que nunca habían existido.

Pero lo había dicho, alto y claro. Arnold no tuvo ninguna duda en cuanto Helga se quitó la sudadera prestada y la dejó sobre su regazo. Su delgado cuerpo se estiró ante el esfuerzo de despegar la mojada camiseta de su piel. Era un movimiento lento e hipnótico que Arnold siguió con los ojos bien abiertos, como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria. Debajo de la camiseta comenzó a vislumbrarse un sujetador blanco, Arnold depositó su mirada sobre la copa del sujetador, justo en la zona en la que terminaba el sujetador y comenzaba la húmeda piel de Helga. Esta visión le fue prohibida en cuanto Helga volvió a colocarse la sudadera encima, pero antes de que Helga cerrara la cremallera, ocultando por completo su piel, Arnold estiró su brazo, colocando su mano sobre el corazón de Helga.

No sabía qué hacía ni que sentía (además de calor) y de alguna forma, el sonido de los latidos de Helga sonaban con más fuerza ahora (o él los escuchaba así)

- ¿Qué haces, Arnold?- preguntó ella aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para apartar su mano.

- Tienes frío y estás respirando entrecortadamente- respondió Arnold. Pero una vez más su voz había salido de forma automática, como si él no mandara sobre ella. El pecho de Helga que seguía subiendo y bajando, lo obsesionaba. Era una imagen erótica, completamente erótica, que lo envolvía por completo, que lo hipnotizaba sin permitirle tregua. No comprendía qué le pasaba, qué le había ocurrido en esta última semana que había comenzado a obsesionarse con Helga, con Helga y su cuerpo, con Helga y su piel (especialmente cuando estaba húmeda de sudor o lluvia), con Helga y su corazón palpitante.

No sentía nada y a la vez sentía todo. Arnold miró a los ojos de Helga, aún con su mano sobre su pecho. Ella le miraba con cierta confusión, sus labios medio abiertos pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Sus ojos azules, casi tan hipnóticos como sus latidos, lo empujaron hacia ella con la misma fuerza de atracción que las mitológicas sirenas. En el exterior seguía reinando la oscuridad y la lluvia. Esa lluvia que no cesaba y que los atacaba desde el exterior, sonando como pequeñas navajas que se estrellaban contra el coche. En medio de aquella plena oscuridad, Arnold se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Aspiró el aire de sus labios entreabiertos, estaban mojados, al igual que la piel debajo de su mano. Con su otra mano libre alcanzó la nuca de Helga y con agresividad y suavidad al mismo tiempo la empujó hacia sí mismo. Fue entonces, cuando sintió la lengua de Helga que salía de su boca como una serpiente que sale de su caverna, con lentitud, casi rectando entre los labios de ambos. Y entonces se hizo la luz. Frente a ellos una luz cegadora e incómoda los cegó, provocando que ambos se separaran el uno del otro. Aún mirándose, aún confusos, aún con la mano sobre su corazón.

Un ruido extraño, como un grito atragantado hizo que Arnold girara la cabeza, buscando la fuente de tanta luz repentina. Delante de ellos, sujetando una linterna se encontraba Gerald. Su boca abierta por el asombro, los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas. Balbuceó algo que ninguno de los dos pudo entender. Helga se abrazó aún más a su sudadera y Arnold continuó mirando a su amigo, confuso. Tenía calor y los labios húmedos.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Espero que les haya gustado. Hay un segundos capítulo que será el último, no es un fic largo por tanto. Sé que, quizás, un Arnold hormonal es un poco Off-character pero quería trabajar más con la atracción física por eso los he llevado a la adolescencia. Aviso que no pienso a hacer a una Helga virginal y perfecta en todos los sentidos, si ha parecido así. Siento también si no he conseguido plasmar sus voces, pero es que lo veo en inglés (Y me siento incapaz de escribir en inglés como en español) de ahí que los motes y las expresiones de Helga los he dejado en inglés, siento si a alguien le ha desagradado.

Por último, siempre son bienvenidos los reviews :D


	2. Los pecados de los padres

¡Buenas! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de SUDOR Y LLUVIA. Ante todo, darles las gracias por los magníficos reviews que he recibido. No sé si os percatasteis que la última escena del primer capítulo (Gerald interrumpiendo el beso de Arnold y Helga), era en cierto modo una referencia a la escena que debía haber ocurrido en la Película de La Jungla. Como el segundo capítulo se extendió más de lo que en un primer momento pretendí, he decidido dividirlo en tres capítulos. Así os subo la segunda parte mientras doy los últimos retoques al capítulo final, que seguramente (a no ser que me enrrollé demasiado, que todo puede ser) será el más corto. Prometo no tardar mucho en publicar el desenlace.

**SUDOR Y LLUVIA**

**El pecado de los padres**

Lo vio con sus propios ojos. Mientras esperaba sentada en el cuarto de Black, con la puerta entreabierta por la que había una limitada vista del apretado salón en el que los Black pasaban gran parte de sus horas libres. Las piernas de Helga colgaban de la cama de Black que estaba colocada a bastante altura, mantenida en alto por unas cajas de madera improvisadas. Pensaba distraída en los sucesos de esta mañana que desgraciadamente formaban parte de la rutina en la casa de los Pataki. Una vez más, Miriam había olvidado hacer la compra. En la casa no había más que carne congelada, coca cola y un pescado que no tenía muy buena pinta. Nada que pudiera conformar un nutritivo desayuno. Eso no hubiera sido un drama si no hubiera descubierto que no había dinero a simple vista en su casa, nada con lo que poder saciar su hambre en las horas del almuerzo. Había guardado la calderilla de su hucha en su bolsillo y con el estómago vacío había abandonado la casa. Pero el día había llegado a su fin y la oscuridad de la noche podía verse desde la ventana.

- Papá, no tengo tiempo de discutir esto. Vete a tu habitación e intenta dormir, por favor- la voz de Black al otro lado de la puerta, en el salón, la sacó de sus pensamientos- Helga me está esperando para estudiar.

_Estudiar, creía que estábamos aquí para escuchar música_

- Respóndeme, Mathew ¿Dónde están mis cigarrillos?

- No lo sé, papá.

El señor Black emitió un sonido extraño, similar a una risa amarga.

- No sabes mentir. Se te ve en la cara- el Señor Black habló más alto. Helga, preocupada, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, sin abandonar la habitación de Mathew. Desde allí podía ver cómo el padre agarraba al hijo de la nuca de forma amenazadora. Por las temblorosas piernas del señor Black y por el olor que llegó a Helga en cuanto se asomó al salón, no había duda de que el señor Black estaba borracho.

Helga estaba comenzando a reconocer los signos inequívocos en los borrachos. Eran bastante visibles en su madre. Pero ella siempre había sido una borracha pacífica, voz tenue, poca fuerza, escasa violencia y demasiada somnolencia. Desde que Helga era lo suficiente mayor cómo para darse cuenta de la adicción de su madre, había hablado con Olga para convencer a Miriam de acudir a Alcohólicos Anónimos. Ahora había aún menos comida en casa pero afortunadamente, también habían desaparecidos los famosos batidos de Miriam. Su vida no era perfecta pero sin duda era mejor que la de Mathew Black. Helga nunca pensó que daría las gracias por la familia que tenía.

En el salón, Mathew seguía forcejeando con su padre. El padre gritaba pero era imposible entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Helga, asomada a la puerta, llegó a sentir miedo pero no por ella sino por su compañero. Los aspavientos del señor Black eran cada vez más agresivos.

- Papá, estás borracho- dijo Mathew. Fue en ese preciso momento y Helga lo vio todo a través de aquella puerta mal cerrada. El padre gritando y sin ser comprendido alzó la mano para propinarle un golpe en la cara a su hijo, fuerte y certero. Con tanta fuerza que Mathew cayó en el suelo, miró a su padre como un cachorro asustado pero en sus ojos no había sorpresa. No había sido la primera vez.

El señor Black volvió a alzar la mano pero Helga, incapaz de seguir observando, hizo notar su presencia, abriendo la puerta con escándalo.

- Ni se le ocurra- dijo tajante. El señor Black le miró sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró palabras. Por unos segundos, Helga temió que el Señor Black decidiera pegarla a ella también. Pero eso no sucedió, sin decir más palabras ni mirar una segunda vez a su hijo se retiró a su habitación.

Helga, aún impactada, se quedó mirando a Mathew que seguía en el suelo, tocándose la parte del labio donde su padre le había golpeado.

- Estás sangrando- dijo Helga. Su labio estaba ensangrentado, Mathew se lo tocó con la mano y comprobó cómo la sangre de su labio había teñido sus dedos.

Helga se ofreció a ayudarlo pero Mathew le pidió que se fuera. Helga podía entenderlo, se sentía humillado, de la misma forma que ella cuando Bob confundía su nombre delante de sus compañeros de clase o la presionaba en las competiciones. No, no de la misma forma. Mucho peor.

El camino de regreso a casa, en el coche de su padre, envuelta por la rutina de la carretera y el sonido de la lluvia ayudó a que se calmara. Helga pensó en lo enfadado que se pondría su padre si se enteraba que le había cogido el coche, cuánto gritaría y cuántas veces alzaría el puño. Pero tenía la certeza de que ese amenazador puño jamás la rozaría. Helga suspiró, se sentía repentinamente muy cansada. En medio de la oscuridad, hacia donde su coche se dirigía, vio una figura baja que andaba por la acera. Ni siquiera la lluvia cayendo violentamente sobre la tierra podía hacer que no reconociera esa cabeza con forma de balón. Helga disminuyó la velocidad. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir hoy? No pasaría nada si actuaba como una buena samaritana y recogía a Arnold de la cruel lluvia. Así que Helga detuvo el coche y vio cómo Arnold miraba extrañado su coche, confuso, con los bajos de los pantalones empapados.

XXX

_Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold_

El sonido del despertador sonó como un burla, quería seguir oculto entre las sábanas, sentirse enfermo. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse al día de instituto. Darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho había sido real, coger la mano de Cindy mientras recordaba su error, cumplir con su promesa de explicárselo _todo_ a Gerald (como si eso fuera posible), mirarla a _ella_. Ni siquiera podía enfrentarse ahora mismo a sus propios interrogantes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ella?

Antes jamás hubiera imaginado que Helga G Pataki pudiera despertarle esos instintos tan básicos. Recordó el tacto húmedo de su mano contra su pecho y tembló. Debía haber sido un sueño lejano a la realidad porque incluso él no se había reconocido a sí mismo, esa voluntad no era propia, tampoco esas ansias o esa sensación confusa tan intensa. No solía ocurrir así. Ellas eran las que solían dar el primer paso, las que decidían cómo y cuándo. Con Lila había ocurrido de esa forma, él la había perseguido, le había invitado al cine y a cenar pero había sido ella la primera en inclinarse para besarlo. Con Cindy había pasado igual, había sido ella la que se había lanzado, la que había agarrado su cabeza y había introducido su lengua en su boca, sorprendiéndolo.

Arnold se vistió y se miró en el espejo. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

El coche rojo de Gerald aparcó enfrente de la casa de Arnold, tenía la música a todo volumen pero en cuanto su mejor amigo entró en el coche, apagó la radio. Gerald lo miró con expectación, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a comenzar a relatar los detalles de la noche anterior.

Arnold se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, con rostro grave e inmerso aún en sus meditaciones.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Gerald.

- ¿Y bien qué?- repitió Arnold, haciéndose el tonto.

- Y bien significa ¿Qué hacía anoche la lengua de Helga G Pataki en tu garganta?

- Técnicamente, no llegamos a eso. Nos interrumpiste.

- ¡Oh, perdona!- exclamó sarcástico Gerald- Debí imaginar que "Ey, Gerald, he tenido un problema con el coche, se me ha pinchado la rueda ¿puedes venir a recogerme?" significa "Estoy a punto de hacerlo con Helga G Pataki" en un extraño lenguaje en código.

- No estábamos a punto de hacerlo- se defendió Arnold. No quería preguntarse a qué nivel hubieran llegado si Gerald no hubiera aparecido.

- ¿Desde cuando…?- Gerald parecía incapaz de formular su pregunta- ¿Desde cuándo está ocurriendo esto entre tú y Helga G Pataki?

- ¡Desde nunca! ¡Ayer fue la única vez!- se apresuró a aclarar Arnold, algo sonrojado ante la idea de tener un romance secreto con Helga- ¿y por qué continúas diciendo su nombre completo?

- ¡Porque es Helga G Pataki! ¡Creía que la odiabas!- Gerald tomó aire y continuó, acentuando esta última frase- ¡Creía que te odiaba!

- ¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que ocurrió. De repente ella estaba allí tan cerca, su corazón palpitaba…

- Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido.

Arnold se pasó la mano por sus ojos, estresado.

- No sé por qué la besé ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente lo hice.

- ¿La besaste tú? ¡Tú nunca das el primer paso!

- Pues esta vez lo hice. De hecho, ella no intentó nada…fui yo…- Arnold no sabía encontrar las palabras. Recordaba el cuerpo de Helga despertando lentamente a sus avances. No había puesto resistencia, Helga había participado, pero con un ritmo sosegado como si necesitara tiempo para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Y Cindy?- preguntó Gerald. Arnold cerró los ojos, sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar y que no podría huir de ella.

- Gerald, hazme un favor, hagamos como que lo de ayer no ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? Nunca pasó.

Gerald se dispuso a protestar pero ante la mirada perdida de Arnold, asintió, dándose por vencido. Gerald puso las manos en el volante y arrancó el coche.

- Los polos tienen que estar derritiéndose, amigo. No puede haber otra explicación- dijo Gerald mientras el coche se incorporaba al tráfico.

Mientras conducía, Gerald miró a través del espejo retrovisor el asiento de atrás en el que anoche se había sentado Helga G Pataki, con una sudadera de Arnold, unos vaqueros mojados y su camiseta celeste hecha un ovillo sobre su regazo. Había sido el viaje en coche más largo, incómodo y extraño de su vida. Nunca el silencio había estado tan justificado. Nadie hablaba, incluso la respiración parecía más tenue que de costumbre. Gerald no paraba de mirar a través del retrovisor a Helga, como si esperara que de repente se fuera a esfumar y todo hubiera resultado un caótico sueño. Pero ella estaba ahí, era real. Tanto como la imagen de su amigo, sobre el cuerpo de Helga G Pataki, con los labios pegados y apretándola contra él, como si su vida dependiera de hasta qué punto sus cuerpos podían fundirse. Arnold, sin embargo había evitado mirarla, temiendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

El instituto parecía el mismo, la misma gente, los mismos murmullos y las mismas clases. Arnold había esperado notar que el instituto había cambiado en cierta forma, que el suceso acontecido ayer, tan surrealista, tan impropio, había desatado alguna especie de desequilibrio. Pero no, todo seguía igual. La misma rutina en la que, como durante los dos años anteriores, Helga G Pataki era una figura más entre los numerosos alumnos. A pesar de que el instituto no era muy grande y sólo había tres clases por curso, había días en los que Arnold no se había encontrado con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, incluyendo a Helga. Con un poco de suerte, quizás hoy era uno de esos días.

En cuanto Arnold entró en la clase, con Gerald a su lado (que de vez en cuando seguía mirándolo desconcertado como si repentinamente recordara la noche de ayer) vio a Cindy sentada en su pupitre habitual. Arnold tragó saliva. ¿Se lo contaría? Eso era lo correcto y él siempre hacía lo correcto. Pero en el momento en el que decidió que le confesaría a su novia su desliz, vino a su mente la imagen de Helga, acurrucada contra la puerta y temblando. Una niña desvalida con ojos tristes. Arnold recordó el rumor que Cindy había contado sobre Helga y pensó que si se confesaba, ayudaría a que todo el instituto crucificara Helga con una fama inmerecida. Eso no era lo correcto, no podía permitirlo. Con sus meditaciones, se había quedado de pie en la puerta de la clase, con la mirada perdida. Gerald, que se había mantenido junto a él, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- No pongas esa cara culpable, Arnold. Así va a enterarse toda la clase- le dijo su mejor amigo. Arnold asintió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Cindy. Le dio un rápido beso y se sentó junto a ella. En esta ocasión él debía ser más fuerte que su sentido de la culpabilidad.

XXX

El autobús escolar le pareció como el mejor transporte para llevarla al infierno. Como la barca de Carontes, que ondeaba entre las almas perdidas hasta llegar a los terrenos del Dios griego Hades. Las puertas del autobús se abrieron con un chirrido, como la mandíbula de un monstruo metálico que la incitaba a entrar. Helga suspiró, intentando librarse de su dramatismo. Por suerte, esta mañana sí había podido desayunar, de no ser así, seguramente su cuerpo sería incapaz de controlar los nervios. Había estado a punto de perder el autobús porque no sabía si devolverle inmediatamente la sudadera a Arnold o lavarla y devolvérsela días después, finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción. Hoy su mayor deseo era evitarlo. Tras el incómodo trayecto la noche anterior en el coche de Gerald, Helga supo que Arnold no justificaría sus acciones con una inesperada declaración de amor sino que daría excusas tan cercanas al rechazo que Helga prefería no oírlas. Otro día intentando evitar a Arnold, no le resultaría complicado, había intentado actuar con indeferencia durante los últimos dos años.

Helga reconoció a su mejor amiga sentada en uno de los asientos centrales. Sonrió levemente, un poco de normalidad la tranquilizaría.

- Ey, Pheebs- dijo Helga, intentando que su inusual estado de nerviosismo no se notara. Se sentó junto a ella.

- ¡Helga!- dijo Phoebe a modo de saludo, una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Con el estómago lleno, afortunadamente- dijo Helga.

- Eso es estupendo- dijo Phoebe sin borrar la sonrisa- ¿Qué tal ayer en casa de Black? ¿Conseguiste que te prestara el disco de ese grupo de rock que os gusta a ambos tanto?

Helga cerró los ojos, después de todo el drama, había olvidado cuál había sido el objetivo de ir a escuchar música a casa de Mathew Black. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Helga dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía borrar de su mente el brazo amenazador del Señor Black alzado para golpear a su propio hijo. Phoebe parpadeó, preocupada por la expresión de Helga.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Helga?

- Ayer fue un día horrible, Phoebe. Realmente horrible- confesó Helga, mirándose a las rodillas mientras por su mente se repetían las escenas que habían hecho del día anterior una verdadera catástrofe.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre del Señor Black se habían grabado en su retina. Siempre había sabido que el maltrato existía, que era una realidad bastante común, pero verla tan cerca, en la carne de un amigo, le afectó más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y no sólo había sido eso, después de regresar nerviosa por las oscuras calles de Hillwood, Arnold había decidido que Helga necesitaba alterarse un poco más y había actuado de forma impropia. ¡Había soñado tantas veces con una escena similar, Arnold inclinándose para besarla! Y el único día que necesitaba que sus sueños se retrasaran para otros días en los que tuviera mayor control de su cuerpo, había ocurrido. Sin duda debía existir algún ente divino, quizás Dios, que se divertía a su expensa. Un maestro de la ironía que la martirizaba.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Phoebe, inclinándose hacia ella para poder ver mejor el rostro intranquilo de Helga.

Helga miró a los ojos de su amiga, incapaz de confesar todos los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior. Aunque Phoebe siempre había sido la única persona a la que le hubiera revelado sus sentimientos, la única persona en la que confiaba, el contarle toda la verdad sobre aquel extraño día le hubiera obligado a rememorarlo vívidamente. No se sentía capaz de hablar sobre el momento que habían compartido Arnold y ella, en el cobijo del coche, porque todo parecía tan irreal que se sentiría como si le estuviera relatando un sueño, de tantos que había tenido. Tampoco podría contarle sobre la situación familiar de Mathew Black mientras sabía que éste prefería que fuera un secreto.

- El coche de mi padre Phoebe, lo cogí ayer sin permiso y durante el trayecto se pinchó la rueda- respondió Helga.

- ¡Oh, Helga! ¿Y se ha dado cuenta tu padre?

- Tuve que contárselo, al levantarse esta mañana se dio cuenta de que el coche no estaba. Pero iba tarde al trabajo, cogió un taxi y dijo que ya hablaríamos esta tarde.

- ¿Dónde está el coche?

- No había una segunda rueda de repuesto así que tuve que llamar a la grúa- respondió Helga.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Había llegado a su casa, mojada, temblando levemente de frío y de nerviosismo. Sentía el tacto de Arnold aún sobre ella, cálido. Nada más entrar en casa se había quitado los zapatos, había llamado a la grúa y con una voz entrecortada (Tanto que el conductor de la grúa, al otro lado de la línea, le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien o si había tenido un accidente de tráfico) le había indicado dónde se encontraba el coche. Con la ayuda de Gerald, aún en silencio y visiblemente sorprendido, había movido el coche hasta el andén y lo había abandonado allí, al amparo de la noche. Al colgar, subió descalza al baño, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. No se sintió aliviada hasta que el agua la golpeó, mojando su cabello rubio y todo su cuerpo. El agua era tan cálida y purificadora, muy diferente a la de la lluvia.

- Esas cosas pasan- susurró Phoebe.

El autobús se detuvo con cierta brusquedad, Helga se agarró del asiento para no caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Las puertas metálicas volvieron a abrirse y un chico al que conocía muy bien subió al vehículo despacio, con movimientos torpes. Helga lo miró preocupada desde su asiento, pero Mathew Black no correspondió a su mirada y se dirigió hacía el final del autobús, ignorándola. El autobús escolar no llegaba hasta la casa de Black que se encontraba en las afueras y éste tenía que usar dos autobuses, primero uno público y luego el escolar. Helga no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que ya habían llegado a la parada en la que solía entrar Black. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Helga se dirigió a Phoebe.

- Pheebs, si no te importa me voy a sentar con Black, tengo que…- Helga no sabía qué decir para que Phoebe pensara que tenían que discutir un asunto sin importancia. Finalmente se rindió, meneó la cabeza y sin mayor información se levantó de su asiento.

- No importa, Helga- oyó decir a Phoebe con su natural tono dulce.

Mathew Black se había dejado su larga cabellera castaña suelta, tapando parte de su frente con él. Llevaba puestas las gafas de sol y en su natural pose, tenía los pies en alto, colocados sobre el respaldo del asiento de delante. Helga pensó que los intentos de Black por fingir normalidad eran en vanos pero al parecer, era la única que se había dado cuenta o quizás, a la única que le importaba. Llenándose de buena voluntad, Helga tomó aire y se acercó con paso firme. Se sentó al lado, sus brazos rozando los de Mathew Black.

- John Bender- dijo a modo de saludo, utilizando uno de los motes que creía haber abandonado. Black sonrió a medias, estiró el brazo colocándolo detrás de los hombros de Helga. Esta vez ella no hizo nada por apartarlos de sí.

Con el brazo que tenía estirado, Black la apretó contra su pecho. Helga giró el cuello levemente para mirarle las gafas de sol. Después de la lluvia torrencial, había salido el sol pero su luz no era lo suficiente intensa como para necesitar gafas de sol. Helga estudió minuciosamente su rostro en busca de alguna herida, extendió su mano y con cuidado apartó las gafas. El ojo izquierdo había adquirido un extraño color entre morado y negro, tenía un contundente moratón. Helga tomó aire, impactada. El rasguño que aún llevaba en el labio no era el único golpe que Black había recibido ayer.

- ¿Te siguió pegando después de que yo me fuera?- preguntó en un susurro.

Mathew Black no contestó pero tampoco era necesario. Helga suspiró. De alguna forma, al volver a su casa se había sentido aliviada al estar allí, sola, lejos de la casa Black como si al ser incapaz de ver ningún acto de violencia, estos no existieran. No debería haberse ido.

- Perdona- susurró- Debería haberme quedado.

Pero Mathew parecía más inmerso en el estudio de los labios de Helga, que tan cercanos le resultaban sugerentes, que en el recuerdo de sus dramas. Inspiró aire y negó con la cabeza como única respuesta. Acarició la oreja de Helga y levantó su cabeza para que le mirara a la cara.

- Mi padre lleva siendo un hijo de puta desde que nací, nada de esto es tu culpa- respondió, aún muy cerca de ella. Helga, olvidando dónde se encontraban, levanto un poco la camisa de Black buscando otra seña de maltrato. Una risita cercana la devolvió a la realidad del autobús.

Dos asientos más adelante, una chica cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba Helga (aunque por su forma de vestir, podía ser fácilmente una amiga de Rhonda) miró hacia ellos con una mirada pícara, como si los hubiera descubierto en una postura vergonzosa. Helga se apartó de Mathew, su expresión de enfado volviendo a su rostro al instante.

- ¿Qué miras, ojos de sapo?- le espetó Helga mirándola con desprecio.

La chica, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de miedo, volvió a mirar al frente. Mathew, detrás de Helga, rió por lo bajo. Siempre le animaba ver el mal carácter de Helga en acción.

XXX

Era un milagro que en la hora anterior al recreo aún no se hubiera encontrado a Helga por los pasillos. Arnold sonrió aliviado, quizás no había venido al instituto. No sería la primera vez que hacía novillos. Sin embargo, su conciencia (que solía adquirir la voz de su abuelo) le empujaba a buscarla y a aclarar qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, incluso cuándo él aún no se explicaba cómo ni por qué había pasado.

El ruido de la sirena provocó que los alumnos comenzarán a recoger con estruendo sus pertenencias, ignorando las lecciones de la profesora. Arnold fue el único que se mantuvo en su sitio, esperando a que la profesora les diera permiso para irse.

- Muchas gracias, Arnold, pero puedes irte. Seguiremos mañana- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa dulce.

En el pasillo había más barullo que el acostumbrado. Al salir de su clase, Arnold frunció las cejas al ver como casi todo el instituto rodeaba a una taquilla. Arnold se hizo paso entre la masa de alumnos y consiguió llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué había ocurrido. Una taquilla estaba completamente abierta, los libros del interior (o eso debían haber sido, se imaginó Arnold) estaban completamente calcinados. En el suelo, frente a la taquilla, se acumulaba una pila de cenizas. Arnold se abrió paso hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Gerald.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es la taquilla de Vanessa Dickson. Según ella, ha sido Mathew Black y…- Gerald se silenció por unos segundos, miró a Arnold antes de añadir- y Helga G Pataki.

Arnold volvió a mirar los escombros que guardaba la taquilla. Una oleada de decepción lo golpeó. Helga siempre había amenazado, había alzado los puños, había insultado pero siempre todo se quedaba en eso. Jamás había hecho ningún vandalismo. Sin duda, Mathew Black era una mala influencia.

- Vanessa Dickson miente- dijo Phoebe, desde detrás de Gerald- Helga nunca haría algo así.

Arnold la miró algo esperanzado. Era admirable con la convicción con la que Phoebe defendía a su mejor amiga, aún cuando el mal carácter de Helga jugaba en su contra.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Phoebe- dijo Arnold. Gerald le miró con incredulidad.

Los tres abandonaron a la masa de alumnos que aún curioseaban alrededor de la taquilla de Vanessa Dickson. Gerald, con una sonrisa pícara, se inclinó hacia Phoebe para preguntarle:

- ¿Y dónde está hoy Helga G Pataki?

Phoebe se encogió de hombros- No la he visto desde esta mañana en el autobús. Debe de estar con Mathew- opinó. Arnold parpadeó varias veces y miró a Phoebe de forma interrogante- Esta mañana, nada más verlo se fue hacia donde él estaba. Creo que tienen algo pendiente.

Arnold apartó la mirada de Phoebe con temor de que ella se diera cuenta de cómo una inevitable expresión de desagrado ensombrecía su rostro.

- Algo tuvo que pasar ayer- dijo Phoebe.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Gerald, interesado.

- Ella misma me ha confesado que ayer fue un día horrible- dijo Phoebe, preocupada por su amiga- Palabras textuales.

Arnold abrió los ojos, impactado por aquella última información. Gerald, a su lado también parecía sorprendido, buscaba preocupado alguna extraña reacción en los ojos de su amigo. Arnold abrió la boca, de la que sólo emanó un torpe tartamudeo.

- ¿Co…cómo?

- Al parecer pinchó la rueda del coche de su padre. Pero presiento que eso no era lo único malo que le había ocurrido…Estaba realmente irritada por algo.

Arnold, desde aquella mañana, había considerado aquel íntimo momento como un error. Lo había definido como el control de las hormonas, una falta de juicio, un comportamiento casi demente pero nunca como algo _horrible_. ¿Se había sentido ella asqueada por sus avances? ¿Lo habría considerado un degenerado? Arnold meneó con la cabeza, incapaz de convencerse de aquellas ideas. Tenía que hablar con ella, debía aclarárselo y si era necesario, pedirle perdón.

- ¿Arnold, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Phoebe al encontrarle tan ensimismado.

Arnold articuló una pequeña sonrisa, para despreocupar a Phoebe- Estoy bien, cansado, ayer no dormí mucho. Y ahora tengo que… tengo que hablar con mi profesor de matemáticas- mintió, sintiendo la necesidad de buscar un poco de tiempo a solas.

XXX

No sabía si lo necesitaba, no sabía si quería ahora. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar alguna forma de relajarse, de dejar de sentirse tan vulnerable con tan sólo imaginar a Arnold. Helga gemió, en cuanto Mathew Black acarició su muslo desnudo. Su pequeña falda estaba arrugada sobre los musculosos brazos de Black. Sólo se encontraban en los preámbulos, su pantalón con la cremallera subida, sus bragas perfectamente colocadas. Helga apretó sus brazos contra los fuertes hombros de su compañero, sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de Black. No sabía si quería o no. Era incomprensible que la mano de Arnold sobre su pecho le excitara más que la lengua de Black jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿Por qué aquí? Sabes que no me gusta en los lugares públicos- dijo Helga, con el mentón alto a causa de que Black continuaba pendiente de su oreja.

- Estamos en un armario, no es exactamente un lugar público

- Un armario del instituto- respondió Helga, frustrada.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Black- El peligro de ser descubiertos siempre excita un poco las cosas.

Helga puso los ojos en blanco, reprimió un bufido- Porque no quiero darles la razón.

- ¿A quiénes?- preguntó Black, su mano izquierda había llegado a los bragas de Helga y las bajaba poco a poco- A los rumores. Piensan que soy una puta…

- No lo eres, sólo sabes cómo disfrutar…- dijo, aún ocupado en bajar la ropa íntima de su compañera. Helga se meneó un poco, ayudándolo, sus bragas llegaron hasta sus rodillas.

- Esto es lo que se llama un polvo de compasión- dijo Helga, acariciando con su mano el moratón de la ceja de Black. El chico, que estaba en pleno movimiento para volver a acariciar sus muslos, se detuvo al instante.

Mathew le miró con seriedad- ¿Lo quieres hacer porque piensas que me voy a sentir mejor? ¿Que echar un polvo va a hacer que de alguna forma olvide que mi padre es un hijo de puta?

- Qué importa el motivo- dijo Helga- Una recompensa por el regalo que dejaste en la taquilla de Vanessa Dickens también es un buen motivo.

Black le apartó la mirada, parecía estar debatiendo entre su orgullo y su deseo. Helga bufó, desató sus piernas de la cadera de Black.

- Jeez, Black. Acabas de perder tu oportunidad de pasar un buen momento- Helga se subió las bragas con brusquedad- No soy una chica con paciencia.

Helga, sin prisa, viendo como Mathew Black permanecía en silencio, se arregló el pelo alborotado y una vez que su aspecto estaba decente, salió del armario. Por su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer la cabeza con forma de balón de Arnold, mirándole con reproche, juzgándola. No había querido, Helga había saboteado ese momento aposta. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto hablara de compasión, Black tendría dudas y eso sería suficiente. Estaba rechazando algo alcanzable y tangible con Mathew Black, seguramente la única persona que la comprendía en todo ese maldito colegio, a cambio de regresar a los ilusos deseos de su infancia. Un beso que no había llegado a ser beso había sido suficiente para que Helga volviera a idolatrar a Arnold Shortman. Hacía años que se había prometido a sí misma olvidar a Arnold, pero en ese mismo instante Helga supo que rompería su promesa.

Mientras pensaba y se maldecía a sí misma por su promesa rota, había estado deambulando por el instituto, sin tener ningún destino fijo. Con el fin de sus meditaciones, Helga se detuvo en seco, soltando un sonado suspiro. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero sus dedos sólo palparon la tela. Evidentemente, hacía más de un año que había abandonado su relicario con la foto de Arnold en un cajón de su dormitorio, junto a algunas piezas de la desmantelada escultura en honor a Arnold. Helga cerró los ojos, intentando retener dentro de sí los versos que con energía luchaban por salir de sus labios. La joven se colocó detrás de una columna. Al parecer, no era tan necesaria la forma de la cara de Arnold enmarcada en un corazón, porque su monólogo, tan similar a aquellos expresados en su pasado, eemanó de su boca como agua fresca.

- ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Te odio tanto! Y sin embargo, tu beso me supo a miel, adorado Arnold, deseado Arnold ¿Por qué me introduces en esta tortura de saber que tu beso no significó nada? ¿Qué me falta a mí que tenga esa estúpida de Cindy Barret? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tu corazón palpite sólo al verme?

El sonido de su propia voz la envolvía en un extraño trance. El instituto, a su alrededor, había desaparecido. Como si ella se encontrara en otra dimensión reservada para sus monólogos más íntimos. Debido a un hábito mal acogido, Helga golpeó el aire con su puño. Detrás suya no había nada, ninguna respiración erizándole el pelo de la nuca. En cierto modo, echaba de menos la presencia constante de Brainy, el conocimiento de que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Brainy se había mudado a otro instituto en otro Estado y Helga había perdido la oportunidad de darle las gracias por guardar durante tanto tiempo su secreto. En cuanto terminó con sus autoconfesiones, sus hombros se encogieron sobre sí mismos como si un gran peso los hubiera estado aprisionando hasta entonces. Fue así como al encontró Black, aún apoyada contra la columna.

- ¿Qué haees ahí escondida?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Helga dio un pequeño brinco y miró con odio a su nueva compañía.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Bucko?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos. Black se quedó quieto, mirándola con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

- ¿Por qué eres tú la que está enfadada? ¡Debería ser yo!- le espetó Mathew.

Helga mantuvo su expresión airada durante algunos segundos más hasta que descruzó sus brazos y miró a Mathew con unos nuevos ojos, faltos de desprecio. Al fin y al cabo, su enfado sólo había sido una tapadera de sus verdaderas sensaciones, como solía ser. Dejó escapar un bufido y se sentó en el suelo, su espalda pegada a la pared. Mathew se sentó junto a ella.

- ¡Estoy de mal humor! ¿vale?- Mathew no respondió, se limitó a asentir. Helga lo miró con compasión- ¿Unos días malos?- preguntó la chica, aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Una mala vida en general- dijo Mathew en un susurro.

Sí, Helga G Pataki conocía perfectamente esa sensación. Inclinó su cabeza hasta posarla en el hombro de Mathew y los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio, pendientes de sus propias meditaciones. Incluso cuando los alumnos comenzaron a pasar por aquella parte del pasillo, ellos se quedaron quietos. Esa quietud les era necesaria en este momento y mucho más esencial que cualquier clase ejercida en aquel instituto.

XXX

Aquella semana podía ser denominada como la de las remembranzas. Se había convertido en una extraña regresión a la infancia, a esa heterogéneo y alocada clase del P.S 118. Y una vez más, como tantas veces había ocurrido en el pasado, Arnold se encontraba andando profundamente sumido en unas preocupaciones que competían a Helga G Pataki. Había algunas variaciones, ciertamente, principalmente porque cuando era un niño su mayor preocupación no era comprender por qué había tenido el impulso de besar a Helga G Pataki (Aunque por aquellos tiempos también había habido un beso, si bien recordaba, durante la obra de Romeo y Julieta, un beso de hecho mucho más longevo que el que habían compartido ayer). Arnold se arrepintió al instante de haberse negado a mantener con su abuelo una charla sobre la sexualidad, como éste le había ofrecido hace un año. Pero la insistencia de su abuelo de usar metáforas con flores, abejas y polen había convencido a Arnold de que no sería una buena idea. Quizás si hubiera aceptado esa vergonzoso conversación, ahora no sentiría que sus hormonas y él mismo eran personas diferentes con distintos deseos. Algo dentro de sí se había encaprichado de Helga.

El joven se alegró de que su novia estuviera pasando tanto tiempo hoy con sus amigas (discutiendo seguramente toda aquella ropa que se iba a comprar en cuanto llegara a Francia). Arnold intentó recordar la primera vez en la que se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Cindy Barret. Había sido un flechazo, bastante similar al que había padecido con Ruth cuando él estaba en cuarto curso. Incluso Gerald había apodado a Cindy durante las primeras semanas como _la nueva Ruth._ Por tanto había sido admiración, nada parecido a la primitiva sensación que ahora le provocaba Helga. Arnold, inmerso en sus meditaciones, pegó contra su pecho el libro de psicología en cuya portada se veía el rostro de Sigmund Freud. Seguramente el reputado psicólogo hubiera atribuido su caso a algún tipo de represión infantil. Sí, echaba de menos a Helga; sí, era ciertamente masoquista al necesitar sus insultos y casi agresiones; sí, en un pasado siempre había considerado que había mucho más en Helga de lo que podía verse a simple vista pero todos estos puntos jamás se habían acercado lo más mínimo al deseo y a la sexualidad. Las reglas del juego había cambiado, al parecer.

El identificativo color rosa con el que Helga solía vestir (aunque con menos asiduidad que cuando tenía diez años) funcionaron como una alarma en los ojos de Arnold, que se quedó petrificado ante la menuda figura de la chica. Helga tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza posada en uno de los hombros de Mathew Black, que a su vez estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos. Inconscientemente, Arnold tragó saliva y se mantuvo observando aquella desagradable imagen. Mathew Black, el delincuente del instituto, no era una buena influencia para Helga. No era así como había imaginado encontrársela. Hubiera sido preferible que ella estuviera sola, de esta forma la disculpa hubiera sido más sencilla de expresar. No había sido un deseo extraño, puesto que la adolescente Helga disfrutaba del tiempo a solas. Pocas veces se la veía acompañada y estas veces, solía tratarse de Phoebe. Al parecer, Mathew Black había entrado como una nueva constante en la ecuación. Arnold tosió para hacer notar su presencia. Helga abrió los ojos con parsimonia pero en cuanto lo reconoció, sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado. Arnold estaba seguro de que su rostro no era más pálido que el de ella. Mathew Black miró a Arnold extrañado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Football-head?- preguntó Helga, con un evidente sobreesfuerzo para mostrarse fría. Black, a su lado, rió entre dientes ante el mote.

- Me pregunto si podríamos hablar en privado- dijo Arnold, echando una breve mirada sobre Black que levantó una ceja.

- Lo que sea que flote tu barco, Arnold-o- respondió Helga, usando de nuevo aquella infantil expresión a la que tanto había requerido en el pasado.

- ¿Quién es éste, Helga?- preguntó Black.

Arnold se sintió ofendido ante la pregunta. ¿No le había hablado Helga de él? ¡Habían sido compañeros de clase desde los tres años, inevitablemente debería haber salido su nombre en alguna conversación! Aún así, intentó resultar educado.

Arnold se acercó a Black, extendiendo la mano- Arnold Shortman, amigo de la infancia de Helga- se presentó.

Black le estrechó la mano- Mathew Black, amigo de Helga durante la semana…- Arnold asintió a medias, ya conocía su nombre. Levantó una ceja ante la referencia temporal- …su jugete sexual durante los fines de semana- finalizó Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arnold se apresuró a apartar la mano y le miró con aprensión. Helga le dio un contundente codazo a Mathew, que emitió un gemido como queja. Helga caminó hacia delante, dirigiendose hasta la parte del pasillo que había quedado completamente vacío. Arnold se quedó durante unos seguros quieto, mirando a Black.

- ¡No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!- gritó Helga, instándole a seguirle.

Arnold asintió y la siguió hacia un lugar en el que pudieran hablar solos. Cuando encontraron el sitio propicio, Helga se detuvo, cruzo los brazos en una evidente pose defensiva y frunció su ceja, preparándose para lo que Arnold quisiera decir con una expresión de desinterés.

Arnold tartamudeó durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo comenzar o qué decir.

- ¡Que sea rapidito, bucko!

Arnold tomó aire, entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

- ¿Te estás acostando con él de verdad?- preguntó con impulsividad. Los ojos de Helga se abrieron aún más debido a aquella inesperada pregunta.

- Hoy no- respondió con simpleza. Arnold frunció las cejas, descontento con la respuesta- ¡No es de tu incumbencia, Football-head! Porque ayer se te ocurriera besarme no significa que sea de tu propiedad ni nada así ¿Entendido?

Arnold se ruborizó. No pensaba que Helga fuera a abordar el asunto con tanta franqueza, él al menos no lo había planeado así- No he querido decir eso- musitó aún rojo.

- ¿Todo aclarado?- preguntó Helga, con impaciencia.

- Sólo quería decirte que…

- ¿qué…?- preguntó Helga, irritada por el tartamudeo.

- Lo siento- dijo Arnold con un suspiro- No quiero decir que me arrepienta, o que no me gustara, pero sé que no fue adecuado y siento si te forcé…

- ¡Oh, detente ahí!- bramó Helga, algo divertida por las disculpas de Arnold- ¿Si me forzaste? ¿Es que me he dejado el sujetador en tu coche? ¡Crimeny! ¡No pasó nada Arnold, en caso de que tengas amnesia! Ni siquiera me diste un beso en condiciones…

- Nos interrumpieron- dijo Arnold, aún más ruborizado si eso era posible.

- Sea como sea, no tienes ningún problema conmigo ¿entendido? Quizás con tu novia…Comprendo este tipo de conversaciones, cada uno por su lado y aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo Helga, girando la cabeza para mirar al vacío.

Arnold asintió, aliviado e insatisfecho por la conclusión de la conversación al mismo tiempo.

- Aunque podíamos quedar de vez en cuando, por los viejos tiempos- dijo Arnold.

Helga, manteniendo aún su postura y de perfil a Arnold, lo miró de reojo, sorprendida por la propuesta. Ahí de pie, esperando una respuesta, con sus cálida sonrisa y sus generosos ojos, Helga reconoció al niño pequeño del que se había enamorado. Algo dentro de sí se derritió y aquella parte buena de Helga que sólo Arnold podía despertar salió a flote.

- Me parece bien, Arnold, eso…creo que me gustaría- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y al notar como el calor ascendía hasta su rostro, su brusco carácter volvió a tomar el control- ¡Siempre que no intentes manosearme la próxima vez, Bucko!

Arnold la miró avergonzado.

- No volverá a pasar Helga…

Helga, se arrepintió de sus afiladas palabras y repuso- Era broma, Arnold-o. ¿Es que nunca entiendes una broma? ¡Jeez, vaya humor!- Helga notó como Arnold se relajaba y su sonrisa volvía a su rostro- Y bien ¿irás a la fiesta de Rhonda?

Arnold se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora en los gestos de Helga, cómo podía adoptar al menos cien diferentes expresiones faciales, cómo sus brazos siempre se movían con aspavientos o se quedaban cruzados, férreos sobre su pecho. Quizá jamás había prestado tanta atención. En cuanto Arnold asintió con la cabeza, dando respuesta a la pregunta de Helga, ella dio por terminada la charla:

- Pues allí nos veremos, entonces- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

Arnold se quedó mirándola, detenido donde se encontraba, viendo como su pelo rubio se balanceaba con su movimiento. Sintió una punzada en su interior, desagradado por verla marchar. Era cierto que la echaba de menos, pero hoy al contrario que los dos años anteriores, tenía la certeza de que la vería el próximo fin de semana. No sólo verla, como una figura más entre tantas fundida en el fondo, sino también hablarle como en aquel pasado que tanto estaba intentando reconstruir.

XXX-XXX-XXX

Como habréis podido notar, este capítulo tenía un poco más de diálogo y personajes secundarios que de sentimientos y sensaciones por parte de los protagonistas (como ocurrió en el primero). Aún así, espero que lo hayais disfrutado igualmente. Siento si os he desesperado mucho al retrasar hasta el final el encuentro entre Arnold y Helga, pero me parecía importante hablar de sus reacciones y de sus relaciones con otros personajes. Siento también si la relación de Helga y Mathew le resultó a alguien demasiado sexual para ser agradable, ya lo avisé en el primer capítulo. ¡Besos! ¡Espero con ganas sus reviews y comentarios! En cuanto pueda subiré el tercer capítulo. Ya os adelantó que ocurrirá en la fiesta de Rhonda y que, por supuesto, lloverá.


	3. La Fiesta

Buenas. Por fin, el último capítulo de este fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que os guste esta última pieza, que siento decir, es mucho más breve que los anteriores. Ahora, responderé a algunas dudas que me habeis comentado en los reviews. En general, gracias a todos los lectores.

**candy-san**: Gracias :D. Sobre agujetas, te pongo la definición de la RAE que sabe explicarlo mejor que yo: " Molestias dolorosas que pueden sentirse en los músculos algún tiempo después de realizar un esfuerzo no habitual y reiterado".

**mari3304: **Sí, la escena del maltrato fue demasiado light. Tampoco quería escribir algo excesivamente dramático porque entonces éstas sensaciones serían mucho superiores a la confusión que luego despertaría en Helga el comportamiento de Arnold en el coche. Quería que fuera algo más o menos equilibrado, me alegra que te pareciera suficiente. Sobre la escena entre Helga y Black, la escribí seca aposta, puesto que como explico Helga no quería en aquel momento así que aquellos preambulos surgieron más de la confusión de Helga, incluso de la compasión, de no saber cómo ayudar a Black que de un verdadero deseo. Sólo quería expresar que tenían una relación sexual pero no sentimental. Lo hacen cuando quieren, cuando lo necesitan físicamente, ya sea con pasión o sin ella.

**angie93:** Sobre los rumores de Helga, la mayoría no son del todo ciertos. Los estudiantes saben que existe algo entre Helga y Black, es visible (aunque incluso si lo hubiera lo dirían). En cuanto al rumor de Helga de rodillas, dejo a vuestra decisión si fue verdad o no. Para mí, la escena escrita es la primera vez que Helga hace algo en público guiada por su confusión en cuánto a Arnold y en no saber cómo complacer a Black después de enterarse del maltrato del padre.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, aquí teneis:

**SUDOR Y LLUVIA 3**

Rhonda suspiró, estresada por la labor de ser una anfitriona. Miró con horror cómo uno de los invitados estuvo a punto de tirar un carísimo jarrón de sus padres, la preciada posesión se balanceó sobre sí misma para finalmente mantenerse en equilibrio sobre su base.

- ¡Ten cuidado con el jarrón! Es una pieza valiosísima que formó parte del mobiliario en el castillo…

Rhonda se quedó callada, al darse cuenta de que el torpe invitado que había estado a punto de hacer añicos el jarrón se había disculpado con un movimiento de mano y había vuelto a atender a la conversación de sus amigos y a su vaso de cerveza. Rhonda volvió a suspirar. Buscó con la mirada a Harold, no le fue complicado encontrarlo. Estaba de pie delante de la mesa de los aperitivos, sirviéndose en un plato los alimentos con más hidratos. La mirada de Rhonda se desvió hacia la puerta de la entrada por la que acababa de entrar Helga G Pataki, mirando incómoda su alrededor, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Rhonda torció la boca y se dijo en un susurro- No es el vestido que hubiera elegido yo, pero no le queda del todo mal- después de la necesitada evaluación de la moda, Rhonda se vistió con su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a la recién llegada. Tenía un especial apetito por cotilleos y los rumores de que Helga G Pataki y el delincuente del instituto, Mathew Black, estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos eran demasiado jugosos para no hacer más inquisiciones sobre el asunto.

Por otro lado, Harold seguía ocupado por su rugiente estómago, el cual desde que se había apuntado a la lucha libre requería de suficiente materia grasa. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, colocando una montaña de pequeños bocadillos sobre su plato. Debido a esta posición, no se percató de que Arnold acababa de llegar y se había colocado a su lado.

- Bonita fiesta, Harold- dijo Arnold en modo de saludo.

Harold se encogió de hombros. Todas las fiestas de Rhonda eran iguales.

- ¿Dónde está Rhonda? Quisiera darle las gracias por invitarme.

- ¿Por qué iba a saberlo yo?- preguntó Harold. Era una pregunta sin malicia.

- Porque es tu novia.

- Oh, cierto- respondió Harold, levantando la mirada por primera vez de los aperitivos- ¿Dónde está Cindy?

Arnold se sonrojó levemente, al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en ella en todo el día. Al contrario, estaba deseando encontrarse con otra chica.

- En Francia- respondió.

- Rhonda está con Helga, seguramente la ha llevado a algún lado discreto para sonsacarle algo sobre su relación con Black. Corren rumores de que están juntos.

Arnold frunció levemente las cejas, de forma inconsciente.

- Ya. He oído los rumores- respondió. Harold, regresando a su comida, no advirtió el amargado tono que había empleado su amigo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando caras conocidas. Sólo encontró a Gerald, que ya se había colocado cerca del tonel de cerveza. No había rastro de Helga y Rhonda.

XXX

Rhonda era una experimentada interrogadora pero Helga también tenía admirables cualidades en el arte de la evasión. Había contestado a cada pregunta de Rhonda con vaguedad, sin profundizar en ningún asunto. Hablando pero sin decir nada relevante. En cuanto había tenido ocasión se había librado de su amiga, excusándose para ir al cuarto de baños, cuya dirección Rhonda le había indicado educadamente.

Helga se había escondido en el cuarto de baños más grande que estaba unido al probador de la madre de Rhonda. Se sentó sobre la tapa con las piernas cruzadas y esperó sentada. No sabía realmente qué esperaba, quizás se quedara allí hasta que Phoebe llegara o quizás la llamaría para que le trajera una peluca y así despistar a Rhonda. Helga se rió ante sus estúpidos planes. Aquellas formas de escape habían dejado de ser fructíferas hacía mucho tiempo. Desde su posición, escuchó cómo algunas chicas entraban en el probador. Las conversaciones en los servicios femeninos siempre eran lo mismo:

_¿Tienes pintalabios? _

_¡Te quedó fenomenal tu nuevo corte de pelo! _

_¡Olvídalo, no te merece!_

_¿Lo has visto? ¡Está guapísimo! _

_¿Fuiste a las rebajas?_

_¿Dónde te has comprado ese vestido? Es ideal._

Helga frunció las cejas ante lo banal de sus conversaciones. No era la primera vez que se escondía en un cuarto de baños. De hecho, había sido un escondite que había frecuentado muchas veces al principio del curso, cuando Arnold había comenzado a salir con Cindy Barret. Y había descubierto por aquellos días que aquel íntimo lugar era un cultivo de rumores, secretos y otras noticias de interés. Detrás de las puertas del servicio, eras alguien transparente, incapaz de escuchar. En esta ocasión, Helga pudo reconocer la voz de Vanessa Dickens.

- Las fiestas de Rhonda no son lo que eran. Envidio a Cindy por haber podido hacer una escapada a Francia…

- No es para tanto, va con sus padres- respondió otra chica, a la cual Helga no le reconoció la voz.

- Da igual. Seguro que va a París y es la cuna de la moda…- Vanessa suspiró.

Por unos segundos breves se mantuvieron en silencio. Helga podía imaginárselas retocando su maquillaje, dando color a sus labios, tiñendo sus pestañas con rimel…

- Oh, ¿has visto a Helga G Pataki?

- Me gusta su vestido- opinó la amiga de Vanesa.

- Ha debido gastarse un dineral en ese trapo y ya sabes lo que dicen, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Ni siquiera ese vestido puede otorgarle un poco de feminidad.

Helga apretó los puños, su ira bullía en su interior. Se levantó, dispuesta a salir y hacerles ver a esas estúpidas, especialmente a Vanessa Dickens, quién era Helga G Pataki. En el último momento lo pensó dos veces y decidió aprovechar un poco más la ventajosa posición en la que se encontraba, sin ser vista, escuchando las retorcidas palabras de aquellas arpías.

- Pero su falta de feminidad no es el mayor de sus problemas, tiene un carácter horrible- dijo la segunda chica.

- Completamente horrible. Todo el día vociferando, pensando que intimida a alguien. Incluso su padre la odia.

Ante este último comentario, Helga se volvió a sentar, sobrecogida. Su rostro se volvió amargo, visiblemente afectada por aquella última aportación. Era casi imposible esconder su complicada situación familiar. Sí, su padre la odiaba. Ella misma lo había pensado millones de veces, pero oírlo en las palabras de una tercera persona (aún cuando ésta fuera odiosa) habían provocado un efecto demoledor que ella no preveía. Apretó sus dedos contra el mármol de inodoro.

- Mi padre trabaja en la empresa de Bob Pataki- continuó relatando Vanesa- En una ocasión, mi padre le comentó que Helga y yo estábamos en el mismo curso y le preguntó si lo vería en la celebración de fin de curso y él respondió: "¡Tengo que levantar un imperio aquí, Señor Dickson! ¡¿Cree que tengo tiempo para niñerías? ¡Olga es lo suficiente mayorcita como para encargarse sola de sus asuntos escolares!

- ¿Olga?

- ¡Sí, Olga! ¡No se sabe ni el nombre de su hija! Oh, pero es completamente comprensible. Si yo tuviera una hija como Helga también querría olvidar que he tomado parte en la creación de ese engendro…

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír escandalosamente. Tanto que Helga las comparó a la familiar risa de las malvadas de las películas de Disney. Sus malintencionados comentarios habían aplastado a Helga, como un Aquiles al que le habían encontrado su talón. Helga aflojó sus dedos del retrete, que habían adoptado un color rojo a causa de la fuerza con la que se estaba agarrando. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su labio tembló. Fuera del cuarto de baño, Vanessa Dickson y su amiga abandonaron el probador, reincorporándose a la fiesta. Helga se mantuvo allí como una estatua. Se odiaba a sí misma, por ser débil, porque sus ojos estuvieran húmedos presagiando llanto, porque después de tantos años de insatisfacción familiar continuara dejándose afectar por estos asuntos. No debería ser así, debería ser fría, fuerte, insensible, invencible e implacable. Pero allí se encontraba, como una niña llorosa porque su padre no le prestaba la atención suficiente. Era más que eso. Helga lo sabía. Nadie la quería y su padre era el primero de la lista. Hacía tiempo que Helga había llegado a la conclusión de que Big Bob se veía a sí mismo en ella, veía su agresividad, su intento frustrado de ser alguien, su patetismo, su ira, su falta de sofisticación. Todos sus defectos, todos los detalles que hacían que se odiara a sí mismo estaban representados en su hija pequeña. Helga comprendía bastante qué era odiarse a sí mismo, ser alguien a quien desprecias, no lo suficiente fuerte como para cambiar. No podía culpar a su padre, al fin y al cabo, eran iguales.

Helga suspiró, levantándose de su retrete. Su vestido rosa volvió a deslizarse sobre sus piernas, marcando su figura. Helga se miró al espejo del probador. Su rimel estaba algo corrido a causa de sus ojos llorosos y su nariz, roja. Era una imagen patética, en eso tenían razón. Ese vestido rosa y elegante no tenía cabida para Helga, había estado diseñado para chicas guapas, esbeltas…para princesas. No para ella. En cuanto salió del cuarto de baño, en la soledad del pasillo, pudo ver a través de las ventanas la fuerte lluvia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llovía. Helga suspiró, algo aliviada, como si acabara de ver a una vieja amiga. La lluvia siempre la calmaba, su sonido era tan hipnótico, el tacto del agua tan fresco y reconfortante…

XXX

Hacía minutos Gerald le había preguntado si estaba buscando a alguien. Su mejor amigo había respondido negativamente. No había sido una mentira voluntaria, puesto que también se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Con el vaso de cerveza en una mano y con la otra ajustándose la incómoda pajarita, los ojos de Arnold inspeccionaban el salón donde tenía lugar la fiesta.

- Hermano ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Gerald.

- Perfectamente ¿Por qué debía de estar mal?- dijo Arnold, una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Gerald entrecerró los ojos, no convencido- No estarás buscándola a ella ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Arnold, fingiendo estar distraído.

- ¿A quién va a ser? A Helga G Pataki... Pareces un perro hambriento buscando su alimento prometido.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser Helga mi alimento…?- Arnold detuvo su frase al pillarlo- Oh, Gerald eso ha sido completamente…no, no.

Gerald se encogió de hombros- Lo siento, Arnold. Pero me pareces excesivamente obsesionado con ella desde el incidente…

- ¿El incidente? ¿Así lo has apodado? ¿El incidente?- preguntó incrédulo Arnold.

- Últimamente estás más obsesionado con ella que de costumbre

- ¿que de costumbre? ¡Yo nunca he estado obsesionado con Helga!

Gerald alzó una ceja para mostrar su desconcierto- Desde los diez años, hermano. Esa extraña relación de odio y dependencia que os llevabais entonces…tienes que reconocer que después de mí, ella era con la que más tiempo pasabas, por una razón o por otra. Pero creía que con el instituto todo había terminado, no más Helga G Pataki que te torturara… y ahora te comportas como si fuerais amantes o algo así.

- No somos amantes- respondió Arnold, cortante.

- Perdona, conocidos que se besan en coches averiados- se corrigió Gerald. Arnold puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sólo somos amigos. Sólo quiero hablar con ella… como en cuarto curso- respondió.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Por tanto, la estás buscando a ella!- gritó Gerald, victorioso.

Arnold le miró fastidiado y sin decir nada más se alejó de su amigo, no dispuesto a continuar soportando el interrogatorio. Pensó que quizá hubiera sido beneficioso que Cindy se encontrara en la fiesta con él. De esa forma, Arnold no estaría ahora pensando en Helga G Pataki en los términos que su amigo había sugerido. Arnold volvió a tocarse la pajarita, que lo asfixiaba. Estaba enfermo, debía de estarlo. ¿Tendría razón Gerald? ¿Había estado toda su vida obsesionado con Helga G Pataki? ¿Como si fuera un sentimiento reprimido que había explotado con las hormonas de la adolescencia? El recuerdo de su piel, mojada y palpitante, volvió a su memoria. Arnold sintió un escalofrío.

La lluvia golpeaba con violencia los cristales, Arnold miró a través de éstos y su mente regresó a aquel viaje en coche en el que los envolvía el silencio. Mucho antes de que ocurriera el incidente (como Gerald lo había apodado), Arnold había estado observando la lluvia a través de los cristales del coche, entre cada comentario. Desde su posición, podía ver el jardín de Rhonda convertido en un verde oscuro ante la influencia de la lluvia. A través de la luz que emitían las farolas podía verse las pequeñas gotas, que como flechas puntiagudas, encharcaban el césped. Entre ese paisaje oscuro, Arnold reconoció una mancha rosa moviéndose entre las flechas de agua, como una estrella cruzando el cielo estrellado de Van Gogh. Arnold sólo tuvo que acercarse más a la ventana para que los colores del exterior comenzaran a coger forma. Incluso antes de verla, supo que se trataba de ella.

- ¡Helga!- le llamó Arnold. Al segundo se dio cuenta de los cristales y las paredes que los separaban impedían que ella oyera su llamada. Arnold aligeró el paso para ir a su encuentro.

Helga había pensado que la lluvia, envolviéndola, sería como una cura de sus pensares. Pero este deseado efecto sólo había durado unos segundos y la lluvia se había convertido nuevamente en lo que era, un peso más sobre sus hombros, cayendo con fuerza sobre ella, clavando sus pies en el mojado césped. Helga respiró, llenándose los pulmones del fresco aire. Comenzó a andar con decisión pero se detuvo en medio del jardín de Rhonda, al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué dirección tomar. No quería volver a casa y ver la espalda de su padre, pegada al sofá, con sus ojos pendientes únicamente de los luchadores de sumo que se restregaban unos con otros en la televisión. Rendida, se dejó caer sobre un escalón del porche de Rondha, el agua aún cayendo violentamente sobre ella. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella posición, sólo sentía el tacto de la lluvia y esas sensaciones la mantenían lejos de sus más pésimos pensamientos. Pero su alivio llegó a su fin cuando, de forma repentina, la lluvia cesó. Helga alzó la mirada, buscando las gotas de agua que le habían sido arrebatadas. En lugar de encontrarse con el cielo despejado, descubrió a Arnold junto a ella sosteniendo un paraguas negro con el que la cubría. Helga se sintió como si tuviera tres años y nuevamente la hubieran salvado de su desvalido estado anímico.

- Tienes una interesante antipatía por los paraguas- dijo Arnold en su susurro, como si temiera que la broma no fuera a ser bienvenida.

- La lluvia…-Helga buscó la expresión adecuada- me provoca ciertas sensaciones.

- Sé a lo que te refieres- dijo Arnold.

El sonido de la lluvia, que continuaba empapándolo todo excepto a ellos dos, lo mantenía en un extraño trance. Tenía la piel de gallina y los sentidos en alerta, creía ser capaz de escuchar con más agudeza que nunca, de ver cada tonalidad de color e incluso el tacto de su mano en el puño del paraguas le resultaba una sensación nueva. Arnold se concentró en estos profundos sentidos y observó cómo Helga continuaba en silencio pensativa. Arnold deseaba despertarla de aquel mundo al que ella se había entregado, deseaba borrar la melancólica expresión de su rostro pero se sentía incapaz de ello. Estaba nervioso por alguna extraña razón pero conseguía reprimir su alborotada alma dentro de sí. En cierto modo, envidiaba la calma en la que se encontraba ahora mismo Helga. Ella seguía mirando al vacío, con ojos tristes, olvidando que Arnold y su paraguas se encontraban junto a ella. Mientras que la lluvia calmaba a Helga, le resultaba una digna aliada; Arnold sentía que la lluvia se burlaba de él, lo mantenía en una amenaza continúa, con un nerviosismo que nunca había correspondido con su tranquila personalidad. En estos momentos el mundo estaba del revés, Arnold estaba nervioso e inseguro y Helga se sentía como en casa, resguardada por el sonido de la lluvia.

- Deberíamos entrar- dijo Arnold. Hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de provocar que Helga le mirara y abandonara así su ensimismamiento. Funcionó puesto que ella le miró directamente a los ojos, con confusión- Estás mojada y vas a resfriarte.

Helga mostró una sonrisa a medias, aunque ésta tenía más de amargura de lo que Arnold hubiera deseado. Sin duda, acababa de recordar la parecida justificación que había utilizado Arnold cuando se encontraban en la intimidad del coche, bajo la lluvia. Arnold no se movió de allí, observando como sus pupilas se retraían, buscando la respuesta adecuada. Estuvo tentado de abrir la boca y decir algo más que pudiera covencerla pero sus labios se mantuvieron sellados, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Fueron segundos largos, acentuados por el sonido repititivo de la lluvia. Por fin, ella asintió, sin decir palabras y se incorporó. Su empapado vestido se despegó de los escalones con parsimonia, como si los hubiera estado uniendo un poderoso magnetismo. Todo en ella era líquido en estos instantes: su piel, su vestido, su cabello e inclusos sus pestañas eran una capa moldeable. Parecía un maniquí, una figura de goma, una muñeca que se movía a base de cuerdas con unos movimientos lentos como si su natural agresividad fuera a romperla ahora. Ella se adentró en la casa de Rhonda y Arnold la siguió de cerca, sin tocarla, como si temiera herirla.

La artificial luz de las lámparas se reflejó en su piel, pero ésta era la única que le daba la bienvenida a la fiesta. El resto de los invitados, estaban tan ocupados con sus bailes y con el fondo de sus copas que ni siquiera encontraron digno de atención el charco de agua que se vertía del cuerpo de Helga. Mírándola desde atrás, Arnold seguía con la percepción de que ella era todo agua y que con cada paso que daba hasta el interior de la sala, parte de su ser se quedaba adherido al suelo, en forma de fino charco.

- Bailemos- sugirió Arnold colocándose junto a ella. Helga volvió a mirarle con extrañeza.

- Estoy completamente empapada, Arnold-o. Te mojaría todo el traje- respondió. Su insulto sin embargo había perdido fuerza, el desprecio no estaba presente en cada sílaba.

Arnold se encogió de hombros. No sería la primera vez que volvería a casa completamente mojado después de un baile, y todo culpa de Helga G Pataki, recordó en baile del día de los tontos en Abril- No importa- alzó los brazos, en posición de baile lento. Helga seguía mirándolo confusa sin saber qué hacer.

La mirada de la joven se desvió a la masa de otros alumnos, pudo reconocer a Gerald y Rhonda mirándolos con curiosidad.

- Piensa en lo que dirán. Tú eres un buen chico con novia y yo tengo mala reputación- Helga respondió con un murmullo. Sin embargo, su fiereza volvió a sus palabras- Van a pensar que hay algo entre nosotros.

Arnold miró a través de las ventanas la lluvia que seguía encharcando el jardín de Rhonda. Sonrió con inocencia, como era costumbre en él y sin bajar sus brazos, repuso- Fingamos por hoy que es así.

Pudo notar cómo Helga inspiraba sorprendida y su rostro adoptaba un color rosado que ascendía hasta sus orejas. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, miró a su alrededor con evidente vacilación y finalmente, se dejó llevar. Se pegó al cuerpo de Arnold para comenzar a bailar aquella melodía, el agua unió sus ropas y Arnold pudo oler una vez más su aroma de césped fresco. Se movieron de un lado a otro en un suave balanceo, ninguno dijo nada, ambos se concentraron en sus sentidos y en el sonido de la lluvia, que desde fuera los observaba.

Si aquella noche suscitaron algunos rumores, ninguno llegó a los oídos de Helga. Esto se debió, seguramente, a la indiferencia con la que se comportaron al día siguiente. Una vez más eran simples conocidos, una figura más entre la masa de alumnos del instituto. Nada había en su comportamiento que pudiera alimentar las esperanzas de los estudiantes más cotillas por un nuevo escándalo. El cielo amaneció despejado, las nubes se habían ido y con ello la natural paz de Hillwood había vuelto a su curso.

XXX

La lluvia no volvió a acompañar a Helga hasta dos meses después. Ésta llegó sin avisar, de forma repentina, interrumpiendo lo que hubiera sido como el día más soleado de la recién estrenada primavera. Helga suspiró desanimada por el mal tiempo que había imposibilitado un partido de béisbol. Aún sujetando el bate, se adentró en el parque, arrastrando los pies como clara seña de desánimo. La tierra mojada ensució los bajos de su uniforme deportivo pero Helga, lejos de preocuparse por dicha minucia, continúo caminando entre los árboles. A pesar de que en esta ocasión tenía motivos para odiar y maldecir la lluvia, el estado de calma y tranquilidad regresó a ella y Helga no pudo más que sentirse agradecida ante aquella sensación placentera. No había nada que pudiera nublar su ánimo, casi nada.

Helga inspiró el aire, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, intentándose fundirse con el olor de la naturaleza y las pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer sobre ella. Una vez más, había olvidado el paraguas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que flotaba sobre el barro, giró uno de los árboles más gruesos chocando bruscamente con algo que provocó que cayera sobre el suelo. Helga, alarmada por el choque imprevisto, abrió los ojos. No se sorprendió al ver la mirada de disculpa de Arnold, que como ella había quedado sentado sobre el barro después de la caída.

- Lo siento… Helga, no pretendía…- balbuceó Arnold, mientras se levantaba.

- Tenías que ser tú, football-head- dijo Helga con desprecio. El efecto de la lluvia se había diluido por completo. Helga, farfullando distintos apodos a Arnold y aún sentada sobre el barro, se intentó deshacer de las gotas de barro que habían sido salpicadas en su hombro.

Arnold, desde arriba la miró con calma, una pequeña sonrisa reposaba en sus labios. Sin pedir permiso, pues sabía que no le sería concedido, aprovechó que Helga estaba distraído intentando quitarse barro de encima para agarrarla de un brazo y tirar de ella para incorporarla. Ella, sorprendida al notar que su cuerpo se elevaba repentinamente, no tuvo suficiente tiempo de detener sus pies, que al resbalar por el deslizante suelo hicieron que ella se cayera sobre Arnold. Él la sujeto a tiempo, manteniéndolos a ambos en equilibrio. La cabeza de Helga estaba apoyada en el hombro de Arnold y se mantuvo así durante largos segundos, como si intentara huir de la embarazosa situación de reconocer su cercanía. Arnold tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por separarse de su amiga rubia, una vez más su piel mojada estaba originando impropios impulsos.

- Esta vez tú tampoco llevas paraguas- susurró Helga, aún manteniéndose pegada a él.

- No pensé que iba a llover- reconoció Arnold.

Agarrando las muñecas de Helga la obligó a separarse algunos milímetros de él, lo suficiente para estar frente a frente, a tan poca distancia que podía notar la entrecortada respiración de Helga sobre su nariz. Las piernas de la chica temblaban y Arnold pensó que si la soltaba, caería nuevamente sobre el barro, sin poder mantenerse de pie por sí misma. En un impulso Arnold acortó aún más la distancia, pegando las puntas de sus narices como si fueran dos esquimales. Helga le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y en ellos se podía leer expectación. Arnold, empujado por esta mirada, dobló la cabeza y posó sus labios en los de Helga. Sus labios aún no estaban tan húmedos como en el beso del coche, pero en similitud con aquel día, Helga parecía estar petrificada otra vez, respondiendo levemente al tacto de Arnold. La joven se separó lo suficiente para poder susurrar contra la boca de su compañero:

- Sólo en los días de lluvia- Arnold asintió, pegando nuevamente sus labios a los de Helga. No estaba seguro si aquella había sido una imposición de Helga o había sido ella la que había necesitado algún tipo de confirmación, alguna definición a aquella singular dependencia de instintos primarios. Una vez aclarada la cuestión, Helga se apretó contra Arnold e introdujo su lengua en su boca con toda la pasión que siempre había liderado cada moviendo de Helga. Arnold apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, concentrándose por completo en el cuerpo caliente de Helga y la lluvia que seguía meciéndose sobre ellos, como si los bautizara.

Desde este día lluvioso y los otros que surgieron a continuación, los besos de Helga siempre estuvieron fuertemente relacionados con la lluvia, la humedad, el sudor y el olor a césped fresco.


End file.
